


Броненосцы и фламинго

by wtf_jules_verne



Category: Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne
Summary: Страницы из путешествия майора Мак-Наббса. 1864 год. Ветеран Крымской кампании вынужден отправиться в спасательную экспедицию, чтобы защитить своих родных. Из-за случайного таинственного попутчика экспедиция затягивается и превращается в кругосветное путешествие. Лавины и извержения вулканов, дикие звери и дикари-каннибалы, иностранные агенты и разбойники, общественные приличия и основы собственного мировоззрения — Мак-Наббсу предстоит многое преодолеть, чтобы благополучно вернуться домой и наконец обрести мир в своей душе.
Relationships: Major MacNabbs/Jacques Paganel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Броненосцы и фламинго

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Зимней фандомной битвы 2021.  
> Другие работы автора можно увидеть здесь: https://ficbook.net/authors/1404652

**Пролог**

В начале этой истории кудри нашего героя были уже не так густы, как в юности. Он успел повоевать в одной крупной и паре мелких войн, обзавестись радикулитом и сонмом родственников (чего — увы! — нельзя сказать о чинах и состоянии) и выйти в отставку. Он любил многое: охоту, чтение, карты — но никакому делу не отдавался со страстью. Его возраст принято было считать расцветом жизни мужчины, и он был «закоренелым холостяком» — что бы ни имели под этим в виду в его время. Несомненно одно: эта история началась 24 августа 1864 года, и наш герой даже не предполагал, как счастливо для него она завершится через 330 дней на этом же самом месте.

**Собор Святого Мунго**

Майор Мак-Наббс не пропускал воскресные службы, но не помнил, когда в последний раз по-настоящему молился. Кажется, он тогда лежал лицом в грязь и ниже колена чувствовал только жар. К тому же в церкви не покуришь, а с сигарой ему лучше думалось. Он едва прислушивался к службе и к колокольному гулу в когда-то простреленной ноге и мысленно сверялся со списком необходимого в путешествии, удостовериваясь, что запаса сигар, коньяка и мыла хватит на три-четыре месяца. Несколько лет, проведенных после отставки в поместье, развратили его и приучили к комфорту. Мак-Наббса тянуло не к дальним берегам, а к камину в своем кабинете, и только нежелание спорить и объясняться (а вовсе не беспокойство за судьбу родственников, никогда не бывавших за пределами Европы) мешало ему оставить Эдуарда Гленарвана одного в этом безумии, в которое он превратил собственное свадебное путешествие. Шотландия поддерживает начинание Эдуарда, но правительственные газеты далеки от этого, и майор был уверен, что по приезде Гленарван не займет своего прежнего политического положения. Отправиться на поиски такого сепаратиста, как Грант, было дурной затеей. И к тому же дорогой. Хотя и очень благородной, конечно. Но чего не сделает мужчина ради любви к женщине?

Мак-Наббс посмотрел на Элен. В полумраке со спины она особенно напоминала мать Эдуарда — интересно, заметно ли ему это сходство? Лучше бы этим двоим без спутников отправиться к берегам Италии на месяц-другой. А если и плыть в Чили, то без женщин и детей. Майору отчаянно не нравилось это предприятие. И от неподвижности у него затекала и мерзла нога. 

**Французская галантность**

Следует ли избавиться от непрошеного попутчика или нет — следующие несколько дней это волновало майора больше всего. Общество же рассудило высадить Паганеля на Мадейре. Географ в свою очередь так бесконечно солнечно улыбался, что у него наверняка сводило мышцы щек. С Гленарваном Паганель был безупречно любезен и полностью поддержал его толкование письма из бутылки. Грантов он приласкал и твердо заверил в том, что их надежды спасти отца непременно оправдаются. С Элен он был даже более мил, чем Эдуард в свою будущность женихом. 

— Таффнел! Я знал вашего отца, мадам. Какой это был отважный ученый! Сколькими письмами обменялись мы, когда Уильям Таффнел стал членом-корреспондентом Парижского географического общества! Вы знаете, это же я вместе с моим другом месье Мальт-Брюном предложил Таффнела в члены общества!.. Какая встреча! Какое удовольствие путешествовать с дочерью Уильяма Таффнела! Позвольте, мадам, мне украсть ваш поцелуй. По-дружески, конечно.

Элен беспомощно оглянулась: ни мужа, ни Джона Манглса в поле зрения не было, майор притворялся слепым и глухим на другой стороне юта. 

— Может быть, это немного неприлично... — пролепетала Элен, но Паганель уже нежно прижал ее левую ручку к своей груди и запечатлел на ее щеке самый дружественный из всех поцелуев.

Днем позже и майор не избежал французской галантности. Он был наказан за завтраком, когда достал сигару: Болтать за едой, равно как и курить в присутствии дам не случайно запрещено этикетом. Паганель продемонстрировал изящные манеры, перегнувшись к нему через весь стол с зажженной спичкой. Ученый разговор об Индии не прекращался в продолжение всего маневра — и рукав сюртука Паганеля оказался в джеме, а сигара осталась незажженной, как Мак-Наббс за ней не тянулся. 

— Пожалуйста, дорогой майор, — небрежно буркнул Паганель и дунул на спичку, оставив Мак-Наббса недоумевать, было ли это искренней рассеянностью или выверенным хамством.

Скрыться от этого стихийного бедствия в каюте майор не мог: было слишком душно. А по ночам его стала донимать бессонница, вызванная храпом из-за переборки каюты номер шесть.

Не в силах больше терпеть раздражение, вызванное тропической жарой и потенциальным французским шпионом, Мак-Наббс воспользовался случаем и обратился к Гленарвану один на один. 

— Да, будет жаль с ним расставаться — протянул Эдуард, беря заложенный майором на середине роман и пробегая взглядом строчки. — Он не дает нам унывать. 

— Он француз, — как бы объясняя последнее, заметил Мак-Наббс.

— Да, эти манеры... — улыбнулся Гленарван, то ли не понимая, то ли не желая ничего понимать.

— Эдуард, вы заметили, что этот географ ухлестывает за вашей женой?

— Кто? Месье Паганель? 

— Да, он ведет себя абсолютно неприлично...

— Дорогой кузен, простите меня, ради бога, но господин Паганель действительно ведет себя слишком фривольно... — Эдуард замолчал и немного порозовел. — Но только с вами.

— Со мной?..

Оба погрузились в раздумья, оба нашли, что вспомнить, и выглядели несколько смущенными.

— Нет, вероятно, мы неправильно поняли манеры господина француза, — бормотал майор, раскуривая сигару, и избегая встречаться взглядом с Эдуардом.

— Вероятно, — кивнул тот, не отрывая глаз от страницы книги.

— Не может же быть, чтобы он в самом деле...

— Не может, — немного поспешно согласился Гленарван.

— Кхм.

Майор курил, лорд Гленарван читал, в каюте воцарилось слегка напряженное, но согласное молчание. Мак-Наббс и Гленарван в достаточной степени разделяли предрассудки своих современников и с подозрением относились к чувственности в любом ее виде. Но в то время как многие возложили бы на Паганеля какую-то долю ответственности за его врожденные качества, наши герои этого не сделали. За это нам следует благодарить интуицию Гленарвана, которому Паганель показался симпатичен, и рыбье хладнокровие Мак-Наббса. Кроме того, Гленарван интересовался современной наукой. Дарвинизм, как это поняли наиболее проницательные его противники, открыл шлюзы для чего-то гораздо более серьезного, чем подрыв библейского мифа о происхождении человека; более глубокий его смысл вел к детерминизму и бихевиоризму, то есть к философским теориям, которые сводят нравственность к лицемерию, а долг — к соломенной хижине во власти урагана. Я не хочу сказать, что Гленарван отрицал долг или совершенно оправдывал Паганеля, — особенно когда дело касалось его, Гленарвана, семьи, — но осуждать его он был склонен гораздо меньше, чем это могло показаться. Вся же предшествующая жизнь майора давала широкие возможности для наблюдения за людскими страстями в обществе, далеком от благородного. Он обладал еще и тем преимуществом, что прочитал — разумеется, тайком, потому что книга эта преследовалась за непристойность — роман, опубликованный во Франции несколькими годами ранее, роман по своей тенденции глубоко детерминистский — знаменитую «Госпожу Бовари». Там, где другой бы испытал неприязнь к проявлениям непристойности и неблагоразумия, майор благодаря своему опыту задумался о причинах, сформировавших такой характер. Паганель для него из жужжащего комара будто превратился в трещащую стрекозу, вероятно, никем еще не описанную.

**Искушение**

Третьего сентября Паганель сидел на чемоданах в кают-компании, готовясь высадиться в порту Прая. Снаружи бушевала буря, дождь лил стеной. Элен была зеленовата и от попыток сойти на берег отказалась. Было ли это намеком? Разумеется! Эдуард запугал Паганеля многомесячным бездельем в этой... весьма отдаленной точке земного шара. Паганель завел светский разговор о погоде, который сводился к тому, что инструменты и натура ученого географа слишком хрупки для такого всемирного потопа. Он запнулся и поправился, что хрупки только инструменты и багаж. Мак-Наббс, услышав о багаже, затосковал о своих рубашках, одолженных Паганелю. Когда разговор окончательно завяз в скудном ландшафте островов Зеленого мыса, майор решился дать приказ о наступлении. Или об отступлении — разобрать было непросто:

— Я бы подождал с высадкой, — равнодушно заметил он.

Гленарван немедленно перехватил инициативу атаки и забросал противника заранее сочиненными в лучших традициях английского абсурда аргументами, как то: «”Дункан” после мыса Горн будет не отдаляться от Индии, а приближаться к ней». Или: «индейцы и индийцы — вы с вашей рассеянностью, мсье Паганель, даже и не заметите разницы!» Элен выступила не дипломатично и даже рискованно: «Ваше участие в экспедиции прославит Францию наравне с Шотландией!» (Этого-то майор и опасался, что прославит). А он еще боялся, что географ будет строить глазки Элен, и дело кончится дуэлью. Однако Паганель уже перенес свое внимание с леди Гленарван на самого Гленарвана и, стоило тому объявить, что «Дункан» пройдет Магеллановым проливом, воскликнул:

— Сэр, вы искуситель! — и шутливо погрозил члену Парламента длинным пальцем, как погрозил бы деревенскому мальчишке, застав его за овином в непристойном виде.. Майор мастерски скрыл приступ хохота за кашлем и похлопал Паганеля по плечу.

**День всех влюбленных**

Вскоре после того, как прошли тропик Козерога, погожим утром майор Мак-Наббс вышел на палубу, чтобы выкурить сигару. Не успел он расположиться на корме, как услышал за парусом воркование:

— Ах, Эдуард, какое утро! Воздух чист, как поцелуй младенца. 

— Я одолжу у Джона после заката подзорную трубу. Полюбуемся на звезды южного полушария. Только не проболтайся Паганелю, а то вдруг он захочет присоединиться! 

Последовал звук, который был бы подозрительно похож на звук поцелуя, если бы майор имел дерзость предположить, что лорд и леди могут целоваться на палубе среди белого дня. Мак-Наббс едва не подавился дымом, выдохнул его в сторону от злополучного паруса и отправился на ют. Там ему тоже не были рады. Едва он услышал:

— Ах, мисс Мэри, водоизмещение «Дункана»... — как немедленно отправился докуривать со свежего воздуха в кают-компанию, столкнулся на трапе с подозрительно розовощекими мистером и миссис Олбинет и попросил подать ему кофе. И коньяк. 

В кают-компании он почти швырнул чашку, оставив коричневый след на одной из карт, которыми был завален весь стол. 

— И нечего так укоризненно сверкать очками, господин ученый секретарь! Вон, у вас другой угол весь извозился в пепельнице. Кстати передайте мне ее, пожалуйста. Благодарю. 

— Я сверкаю, как вы изволили изящно выразиться, любезный майор, потому что тоже хотел выпить кофе, пока занимаюсь с картами, но не рискнул потревожить стюарда и его дражайшую супругу. 

— А, — поднял бровь майор, проникнувшись неожиданным сочувствием к географу. — Коньяк я уже прикончил, но на мой кофе можете посягнуть. 

— Боюсь, пить из одной посуды — это верх неприличия, мой великодушный друг!

— Бросьте, Паганель, во-первых, дамы не узнают. А во-вторых, вы так громогласно храпите, что мне иногда кажется, что мы спим в одной постели. Я даже знаю звук, с которым хрустят ваши суставы по утрам!

Мак-Наббс не успел увидеть реакцию Паганеля, потому что географ быстро спрятал нос в чашку с кофе. 

— А вы, майор, должно быть, заядлый охотник? — неожиданно спросил Паганель. — Я тоже люблю иногда поохотиться. 

— Да, — кивнул Мак-Наббс. — А ещё я люблю карты. Игральные!

Паганель опустил поднявшиеся было в изумлении брови и улыбнулся. 

— Оказывается, у нас много общего, дорогой майор. 

— Две руки, две ноги... — буркнул Мак-Наббс. 

— А ведь это мы ещё не обсуждали погоду, литературу и музыку, — расхохотался Паганель. 

Мак-Наббс отложил сигару в сторону и тоже от души посмеялся. 

— Признайтесь, он вам все-таки нравится? — спросил Гленарван у Мак-Наббса тем же вечером.

— Пожалуй, — согласился майор. В конце концов Паганель нравился всем, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что и Мак-Наббсу он нравился тоже.

**Трубка мира**

Майор провел несколько часов до завтрака, погруженный в свои мысли, меланхолично разглядывая облака дыма от «Дункана» и своей сигары — и Паганеля, который прекращал лекцию о Патагонии, только чтобы хлебнуть своего утреннего шерри с бисквитами (ох, уж этот континентальный завтрак!). Майор только изредка отпускал ничего не значащие фразы, чтобы не обидеть молодежь молчанием.

Паганель, между тем, отвечал на все вопросы публики быстрее, чем эти вопросы успевали оформиться в головах. Он легко подпрыгивал на месте, и майор не удивился бы, узнав, что у француза руки и ноги дрожат от нетерпения сойти на берег и увидеть все своими глазами. Неудивительно, если он и в самом деле за сорок лет не выбирался из своего кабинета и только сейчас увидел мир. Должно быть, ему непривычно настоящее солнце: вон нос красный и уже шелушится. А на запястьях, торчащих из короткой ему рубашки Мак-Наббса, кожа, как была, белая. 

Что-то в лице Паганеля, которое майор сейчас внимательно изучал в профиль, заставило его задержаться на палубе. Было трудно уловить его черты — так беспрестанно Паганель гримасничал. Сначала казалось, что все его черты были принесены в жертву глазам. Благодушная насмешка не исчезала из них ни на минуту, но не могла скрыть ум, независимость духа; в них была молчаливая решимость оставаться самим собой. Скрытой силе его глаз соответствовала скрытая чувственность рта, который был довольно велик, что не отвечало общепринятому вкусу, предписывающему и мужчинам, и женщинам хорошенькие, почти безгубые ротики. Мак-Наббс, подобно большинству своих современников, все еще находился под некоторым влиянием «Физиономики» Лафатера. Он обратил внимание на этот рот, и его отнюдь не ввело в заблуждение то, что в молчании он был неестественно крепко сжат.

Этот взгляд, сверкающий энтузиазмом, несомненно, пробудил в нем какие-то отголоски. Такие лица ассоциировались у Мак-Наббса с иностранцами, с турками и арабами, с миром, где мужчины закрывают лица платками, где повсюду смерть, сладострастие и политические интриги, из которых не выбраться живым. Это было для него следующей ступенью к постижению Паганеля.

Паганель, казалось, был счастлив и заражал своим счастьем всех на борту, особенно ободряя и обнадеживая бедных детей капитана Гранта. Роберт был восхищен географом, ходил за ним всюду, расспрашивал и, кажется, тоже мечтал об опасных приключениях и великих открытиях. Все мальчишки одинаковые. 

Надежда, которую с такой жестокостью давал Паганель своим новым толкованием документа из бутылки, была сильнее доводов рассудка. Майор заподозрил бы Паганеля в желании погубить их всех, если бы ученый географ, знавший о высочайших в мире горах только по книгам, сам бы не стремился навстречу своей гибели с юношеским нетерпением. Как заблестели его глаза при слове «опасность»! Мак-Наббс видел такие глаза много раз. Их обладатели редко доживали до своего четвертого боя.

— Вы так пристально следите за мной, майор, — вполголоса сказал Паганель, неожиданно оказываясь совсем рядом. — Не доверяете?

Майор не отстранился.

— Я стою к вам спиной, — заметил он.

— И по вашей напряженной спине я вижу, что вы следите за мной. Признайтесь! — настаивал Паганель.

— Признаюсь, — покладисто согласился майор.

— Так в чем же дело? — спросил Паганель.

Майор хмуро отшвырнул докуренную сигару прямо в море и развернулся:

— Поклянитесь мне, не знаю, могилой отца, спасением души, своей будущей золотой медалью, что вы это делаете не только за тем, чтобы потянуть время. Что вы понимаете, что эта, как вы говорите, «увеселительная прогулка, которая продлится не больше месяца» — на самом деле смертельно опасна. 

— Конечно, майор! Я действительно думаю, что следы капитана Гранта можно найти в пампе. И все же я уверен, что наше путешествие через Патагонию абсолютно безопасно. Мы не берем дам единственно оттого, что часть пути, возможно, предстоит пройти пешком. Да и основной путь в седле не для них. Ах, ну и, конечно, потому, что наш юный капитан зачахнет от тоски без общества мисс Мэри.

— Паганель, вы ужасный человек.

— Во-о-от. Именно поэтому вам, дорогой майор, зачахнуть от тоски совершенно не грозит.

— Спасибо за откровенность, — серьезно поблагодарил Мак-Наббс. — Кстати вот, угощайтесь, я пополнил свои запасы с расчетом на вас, — и он протянул французу сигару. 

— Полагаю, это можно считать трубкой мира, любезный друг? — улыбнулся Паганель. — Но я не такой заядлый курильщик, как вы. 

— Тем не менее, в одном из своих бесчисленных карманов вы носите спички, а выходя по утрам на палубу, вынюхиваете мою сигару. 

Паганель, все это время сыпавший из карманов обломки перьев и клочки записных книжек с испанскими словами, наконец нашёл спичечный коробок и благодарно улыбнулся. 

**Авантюристы**

Гленарван снарядил отряд на манер каравана арабского шейха: мулы, богатые попоны, бубенчики, туземные проводники и целый арсенал ружей. Роберт и Паганель пришли в восторг от чилийских пончо и мягких сапожек из кожи жеребенка, но майор неохотно расстался со своими грубыми, подбитыми гвоздями башмаками и парусиновыми гетрами, натянутыми поверх толстых суконных брюк. Нет ничего более для нас непостижимого, чем методичность викторианцев. Невольно задаешься вопросом — как путешественники ухитрялись извлекать из всего этого удовольствие? Почему, например, Мак-Наббсу не пришло в голову, что легкая одежда куда как удобнее, а ходить по камням в башмаках, подбитых гвоздями, все равно что бегать по ним на коньках? Однако же попытка Гленарвана снарядить экспедицию так, как это бы сделали жители Анд, много говорит в пользу его благоразумия, в котором не было свойственного викторианцам самодовольства достижениями свой цивилизации, побуждающего их брать даже в полярные экспедиции многотомные библиотеки, столовое серебро и фарфор.

— Мул! — восклицал Паганель. — Прекрасное животное, сильное, выносливое, спокойное. Можно возразить, что мул упрям, но разве это не учит великой добродетели смирения?

Сказанное было правдой, однако мулу Паганель в качестве всадника не нравился. Француз был говорлив и нетерпелив, он часто ударял пятками его бока, подгоняя, в то время как животное превыше всего ценило неторопливость и тишину. Суетность Паганеля его раздражала, и всякий раз, стоило географу открыть рот, мул норовил укусить его за колено. При очередной попытке сесть на него, мул лягнул неопытного в общении со своевольной скотиной Паганеля, и майор поспешил предложить поменяться животными.

Мак-Наббс успел отвыкнуть ночевать под открытым небом. Маленький отряд расположился во дворе харчевни в Арауко, солнце уже село, ужин был съеден, и майор с удовольствием раскуривал сигару, едва прислушиваясь к болтовне Паганеля. Ученый географ пел дифирамбы прекрасному народу молуче, «женщины которого забиты и жалки, но зато мужчины — настоящие спартанцы», и мысль о них заставляет сердце Паганеля биться сильнее. Майор приподнял бровь и переспросил, верно ли он понял. Оказалось, неверно — Паганель с восторгом вспоминал своего земляка адвоката месье де Тунана, самозванного короля арауканов Антуана Первого, совсем недавно избежавшего казни в Чили и выданного французским властям.

— Сумасшедший, — заключил майор.

— Может быть, и нет, — возразил Паганель. — Он говорит, что с юности готовился к этому поприщу: Читал романы... Не смейтесь, мой дорогой майор, это не дон-кихотство. Романы, книги по управлению государством, — майор молча закатил глаза, — армией, налогами. Выучил, между прочим, английский и испанский, да!

— То есть его испанский араукане понимали, а ваш — нет?

Паганель негодующе засопел.

— Ладно, ладно, не кипятитесь, месье полиглот. А где же сейчас ваш горе-король?

— Во Франции, его захватили и выдали чилийцы, но я не удивлюсь, если мы о нем еще услышим.

— А что же, Паганель, выходит, все авантюристы — французы? Этот ваш юрист, граф Сен-Жермен, шевалье д’Эон, вы наконец... — продолжал насмехаться майор.

— Ваша язвительность, несносный майор, совершенно неуместна! Величайшие авантюристы граф Калиостро и Казанова были итальянцами. А среди русских самозванцев и авантюристов вообще не счесть. A propos, мне недавно приятель писал об одном русском авантюристе. Представьте: голландский министр колоний узнает, что какой-то русский... Пьер, Пьер, как же его...

— Безуков? — неожиданно Мак-Наббс вспомнил героя из русского романа «Севастополь», отрывки из которого он читал во французском литературном журнале несколько месяцев назад. Майор имел все шансы убить автора тогда, в пятьдесят четвертом. Хорошо, что этого не произошло.

— Или не Пьер, — продолжал Паганель. — Базиль? Точно! Базиль Мамалыга! Дело было в Батавии. Выдавая себя за шамана, он подстрекал султана Йогьякарты к бунту против Нидерландов, а потом сам возглавил султанские войска. Это восхитительно: голландцы думают, это диверсия русских, русские в первый раз слышат о Мамалыге. Посол в Батавии Бакунин боится не сносить головы*... Ох, лорд Гленарван спит?

— Зато я не сплю, Паганель, — отозвался Мак-Наббс. — Странные у вас знакомства. Похоже, мы еще легко отделались, прихватив с собой вас: переход через материк все же предпочтительнее революции или основания королевства.

— Революция... — вздохнул Паганель, и в его вздохе майору почудилось что-то мечтательное. — Нет, дорогой Мак-Наббс, я сторонник скромных земных радостей: пожаров, землетрясений, извержений вулканов, — и Паганель расхохотался, немного повозился в темноте и вскоре захрапел.

*Абсолютно реальная история

**Альпака**

— Паганель, спросите проводника, что это за животные? — крикнул Гленарван.

По плоскогорью бродили какие-то коренастые косули: рогов у них не было, а белая и коричневая шерсть напоминала овечью.

— Милорд, я и без подсказки расскажу вам! — ответил Паганель. — В Андах живет четыре родственника верблюда: викунья, гуанако, лама и альпака. Последние два одомашнены.

— И кто же перед нами? — спросил майор.

— Альпака, одомашненный потомок викуньи, — ответил Паганель. — Смирное и обаятельное животное, обладающее самым теплым в мире мехом и вкусным мясом. 

— А молоко? — спросил Роберт.

— Андские индейцы не употребляют молока и не знают ни сыра, ни других молочных продуктов. Роберт, хочешь посмотреть поближе?

Роберт с готовностью согласился. Паганель достал яблоко и начал приманивать одно животное, одновременно оттесняя его к невысокой скале. Роберт подходил сзади, не давая альпаке убежать. Однако стоило животному понять, что его загоняют, оно высоко подпрыгнуло и стремглав бросилось к остальному стаду. 

— Боюсь, они не любят яблочки, — вздохнул Паганель. 

— Просто вы, мой друг, не очень сведущи в сельском хозяйстве, — улыбнулся Гленарван. — Овцы ведут себя так же. Они смирно пасутся, но стоит им подумать, что их ловят для того, чтобы остричь, моментально разбегаются.

— Нет, Эдуард, они просто не любят яблочки, — заявил майор.

Мак-Наббсу удалось приманить альпаку на какие-то листья и кусочек сахара. 

— Какие глаза! — воскликнул Роберт.

— А какие уши! — поддержал Паганель.

Действительно, большие, черные, совершенно круглые глаза и большие подвижные, как у кролика, уши придавали альпаке детское очарование — даже взрослые особи были похожи на детенышей. Такому впечатлению способствовала и плотная плюшевая шерсть, мягкая и легкая. Шерсть кашемировой козы в викторианскую эпоху была дороже шерсти альпаки, но только лишь потому, что англичане обеспечили на нее спрос в метрополии. Руно альпаки, ничуть не уступающее кашемиру и даже превосходящее его, по достоинству оценили лишь почти столетие спустя. Еще более тонкая и теплая ткань получается из шерсти викуньи и гуанако, но эти животные немногочисленны и живут слишком высоко в горах. К тому же с одной викуньи получают всего около пятисот граммов пряжи раз в три года.

Неожиданно животное издало грустное низкое мычание, совсем не соответствующее его внешнему облику, чем вызвало восторг всех путешественников. Но когда Паганель, по примеру майора, хотел погладить его уши и шею, альпака переступила маленькими копытцами и вдруг плюнула в географа. 

— Родственник верблюда, говорите? — спросил майор, поспешно отходя на безопасное расстояние от очаровательного животного. 

— А еще их едят! — сварливо сказал Паганель, утирая платком лацкан куртки. — Говорят, на вкус как телятина.

**Рио Глазго**

Майор с отвращением стянул с рук мокрые и холодные перчатки и повесил их над костром. С сапогами дело обстояло не лучше: весь маленький отряд сушился после брода очередной безымянной речки.

Роберт и Паганель полоскали белье ниже по течению. Удостоверившись, что эти двое пока не утонули, майор закурил. Француз косолапо переступал босыми ногами на камне и тщательно мылил рубашку. Он не был настолько тощ, как могло показаться, когда он был одет. Паганель был старше Гленарвана, но со спины казался юношей возраста Роберта: шотландские парни обычно утрачивают свою худобу к шестнадцати годам, обрастая мясом. Паганель же состоял из сплошных костей и жил: не очень-то красиво, да и особой силы ожидать не стоит. Удивительно, как он с таким сложением собирался пересекать поперек Американский континент. Вот он уже выбирается на берег, весь синий от холода, когда как Роберт еще плещется. Майор увидел достаточно, но продолжал смотреть. 

Красивый или нет? Красив ли Давид Микеланджело? Безусловно. Красивы ли тучные тела Рубенса? Пожалуй. И к тому же приятны на ощупь. Всякое обнаженное тело и красиво, и уродливо одновременно. Взять хотя бы ступни: кривые желто-красные пальцы, жилы, мозоли, синяки и редкие жесткие волосы.

Босые ноги майора замерзли. Он задумчиво поскрёб зудящий от грязи затылок, размышляя, что хуже: ледяная вода или немытость. Полковая жизнь научила его выбирать из двух зол то, что меньше длится, и майор решительно шагнул в поток. 

— Представьте себе, я никогда раньше не видел водопада! — с восторгом говорил Паганель в лагере.

— Всего лишь ручьи, — заметил майор.

— Да, но они все падают с отвесных скал. А туман над горами? Кажется, будто эти ручейки текут прямо из облаков! — продолжал Паганель.

— Поезжайте в Шотландию, — буркнул себе под нос майор. Гленарван усмехнулся.

— А эта зелень? — не замолкал Паганель. — Какие краски! Жаль, я совсем плохо рисую.

— В Шотландию, в Шотландию, — повторил майор под тихие смешки спутников.

— Я с удовольствием воспользуюсь вашим гостеприимством, дорогой майор, — ответил Паганель. — Хотя это мне следовало бы пригласить вас к себе в благодарность за пополнение моего гардероба, — он кивнул на сохнущую на шипастом кусте рубашку.

— Рад, что вы, любезный Паганель, так печетесь о моем имуществе, — заметил майор. — А где же ваша баранья шкура для ночлега?

— Ах, дорогой майор, вы не были свидетелем моей рассеянности. Там же, где и перчатки. Их унес бурный поток Рио Глазго.

— Не может быть! — воскликнул Мак-Наббс. 

Но печальный взгляд Эдуарда говорил, что очень даже может. Паганель остался в горах без пусть туземной, но теплой постели. Отдать незадачливому географу свое покрывало было решительно невозможно, но майор выразил готовность поделиться и намекнул, что не прочь повторно выслушать благодарности за мула. В первую же ночь майор обнаружил, что Паганель во сне прицельно лягается.

**На перевале**

Роберт крепился, но было видно, как ему тяжело приходится, и Вильсон незаметно взял его на свое попечение. Это майор предвидел. У мальчика забрали весь груз, но он едва-едва шел вверх, поминутно присаживаясь и ощупывая лоб. У майора тоже голова болела хуже, чем с перепоя. Несколько раз на сложных скалистых уступах он предлагал французу свою руку — тот упорно отвергал ее и не отставал от отряда. 

— Вы спотыкаетесь, вам плохо? — настаивал майор. 

— Не думаю, что хуже, чем вам, — отвечал бледный, как мертвец, Паганель, — просто от недостатка кислорода плохо питается кровью не только желудок, но и глаза. Я почти не вижу. И это не говоря о тошноте и мигрени. 

— Бог мой!

— Ерунда! — Он сделал несколько глубоких частых вдохов и поплелся дальше. 

Олбинет немного отстал и издавал ужасные звуки, оперевшись о большой камень. Сухие спазмы мешали ему разогнуться, но он не мог даже сплюнуть слюну. От горной болезни они все лишись аппетита и жажды. Возможно, в теле Олбинета уже нет не только лишней, но и необходимой жидкости.

— Эдуард, — позвал майор, — Роберт дальше не пойдет. У Паганеля... и у тебя тоже — кровь на губах. Надо сделать привал.

Гленарван с отчаянием обвел рукой местность, где виднелись только рыхлый лед и черные скалы.

— За той скалой укроемся от ветра и отдохнем полчаса.

Майор жевал сушеные листья, припасенные им в кисете, и угощал своих спутников.

— Erythroxylum coca! — воскликнул Паганель. В ответ на вопрошающие взгляды он продолжил, — Индейцы Перу используют листья этого кустарника сотни лет: для общения с богами и чтобы переносить высокогорье. Как нам повезло, дорогой Мак-Наббс, что вы сведущи в ботанике и тонизирующих средствах.

— Да, — ответил майор. Он не чувствовал дурмана в голове, характерного для средств «общения с богами», напротив, мысли стали яснее и сил как будто прибавилось. — Только выплевывайте, не глотайте, а то будет тошнить. 

— Что, ещё сильнее? — спросил Олбинет. — Я думал, сильнее всего тошнит от моря, а оказалось, что от гор. 

— Крепись, Олбинет, — улыбнулся Гленарван, — с каждым шагом вниз тебе будет легче. 

— Вы спасли меня от большого конфуза, любезный майор, — продолжал ученый. — Я уже опасался, что упаду и усну мертвым сном прямо на месте. А теперь — ни в одном глазу! Только разве что не хватает чашечки горячего кофе. Брр! Самого горячего.

Все повеселели, и двинулись дальше с мыслью о конце перевала и горячем кофе. Подъем стал сложнее, а солнце стремительно катилось за горы. Плечи служили лестницей, переплетенные друг с другом руки — веревками. Не раз и не два Мак-Наббс замечал, что рука, вытягивающая его из расщелины, была рукой Паганеля, по-прежнему бодрого, насколько это было возможно. 

У Мак-Наббса отлегло от сердца, когда он заметил каменную индейскую хижину. Он не отказал себе в удовольствии немного подразнить Паганеля, заметив, что давление воздуха слишком низко, а следовательно, кофе для ученого географа вскипит раньше, чем станет достаточно горячим. 

— Зато вы видели, какие тут звезды? — спросил Паганель. 

— Огромные! — воскликнул Роберт. 

— И их тысячи, — улыбнулся Вильсон. — Знакомые созвездия оказались совсем другими. 

— Индейцы кечуа, населяющие Анды, — начал Паганель, — представляли себе Млечный Путь не как мы с вами, не как светлое пятно, а как темные пятна на светлом фоне. Ламу, пуму, человека, жабу и змею. Кстати, лама съедобна, — зачем-то добавил он. 

— Вы голодны? — изумился Мак-Наббс. 

— Я в восторге от нашего ужина, почтенный майор, но признаться, дичь была бы очень кстати. 

— Вы сибарит, — заметил майор с нечитаемой интонацией. 

— Не я один, — парировал Паганель.

— Вы не отморозили себе руки, Паганель? — спросил Гленарван.

— Пока нет, — ответил француз.

Он показал спутникам, что все его пальцы шевелятся, несмотря на то, что кожа на них покраснела и даже до крови потрескалась.

— Но если бы я попросил вас пойти сейчас на охоту... — обратился Паганель к Мак-Наббсу.

— Настоящего шотландца не остановят тьма и холод, — с шутливой бравадой отозвался майор. 

— А настоящий француз справится и с индейским очагом, если на кону стоит жаркое! — воодушевился Паганель. 

— Вы, стало быть, и повар, господин Паганель? — спросил Роберт. 

— Все французы — первоклассные повара! — Паганель потрепал мальчика по голове и одними губами добавил в сторону остальных спутников. — И любовники. 

Все покатились со смеху, а майор подхватил карабин и вышел из хижины. 

**Игры, в которые играют люди**

— Найдем мы тело Роберта или нет, — тихо сказал майор вернувшимся с вечерней охоты Вильсону и Паганелю, — но завтра надо выдвигаться. Прошли почти сутки.

Его спутники печально закивали. Лорд Гленарван провел все это время на ногах, в отчаянии пытаясь отыскать мальчика.

— Что это за зверя вы принесли? — спросил Олбинет. — И как его готовить?

— Господин Паганель подстрелил броненосца, его можно зажарить на углях в собственной броне, — сказал Вильсон.

— Будьте так любезны, — ответил майор. — Но вы уверены, что броненосец съедобен?

— Скорее всего, — ответил Паганель. — В любом случае, вода из местных речек способствует пищеварению.

— Имеете в виду понос? — поморщился майор.

В другое время Гленарван поддержал бы их дружескую перепалку, но сейчас он, утомленный, лежал на раскинутом пончо. От обеда он отказался, а потом встал и снова отправился на поиски, несмотря на приближение сумерек.

— Майор, вы играете в jeu de paume*? — спросил Паганель.

— Нет. 

— А в гольф, крокет, карамболь? Во что-нибудь, где одному из игроков засчитываются шаги после каждого хода, — упорствовал неугомонный француз.

— Метание гранат считается?

— Тогда это петанк**! Знаете, во время Великой французской революции в Марселе при игре в шары погибло тридцать восемь человек!

— Господи, как это возможно?

— Дело в том, что на территории монастыря, где проходила игра, размещался пороховой склад, а в качестве шаров игроки использовали пушечные ядра. Вероятно, ядро высекло из каменного пола искру, и вспыхнули частички пороха, или же одно из ядер оказалось пороховой гранатой***...

Неожиданно майор рассвирепел:

— Вы выбрали неудачное время, чтобы зубоскалить, Паганель! Почему вы так жадны до чужого внимания? Что за пустота вас пожирает, если вам все мало? Есть ли что-нибудь внутри вашего обаяния? 

Паганель молчал, потрясенный. Эта вспышка была настолько не в характере Мак-Наббса, что расскажи Паганель об этом Гленарвану, он бы не поверил: никто из домочадцев не слышал, чтобы он повышал голос. Майор быстро взял себя в руки:

— Я охочусь на лис. Терпение, внимание и реакция против изворотливого зверя, приятного на ощупь, но с мерзким характером.

— У любого характер станет мерзким, если его травить, — в голосе Паганеля слышалась нотка обиды.

— Скажите это своему броненосцу, — проворчал Мак-Наббс. Чертов зверь никак не запекался, а есть хотелось нестерпимо.

— Вы выиграли.

Майор поднял вопросительный взгляд и задумчиво добавил:

— Вообще-то я играю в вист — но там дело не в очках, а в том, что можно рассчитать ходы противника наперед.

Паганель не нашелся с ответом, и майор засчитал себе очко. Он подумал, что опыт игры в прятки и догонялки тоже может пригодиться: очень важно уметь правильно поддаваться. А Паганель сделал еще одну подачу:

— Вы видели смерть. Как мы можем помочь лорду Гленарвану?

Последние солнечные лучи окрасили красным ледники на вершинах, в лагере было почти темно, но Эдуард все продолжал поиски Роберта.

— Никак, — ответил майор, — он будет винить себя всю жизнь, а мы будем ему врать, что это не его вина. Но легче ему не будет. И если вы хотели спросить, — да, я видел смерть таких мальчишек, как Роберт. Они-то всегда и умирают первыми. Не нужно относиться к ним, как к сыновьям, а то никакое сердце не выдержит.

— Что же, боясь потерь, жить без сердечных привязанностей?

— Я этого не сказал. Это, к сожалению, невозможно.

* ранняя версия тенниса.

** кегли.

*** реальная история.

**Самая опасная фигура речи**

Путь к востоку, вдоль тридцать седьмой параллели, по которому двигался отряд, тянулся вдоль небольших озер с пресной или соленой водой. Солнце поднялось еще невысоко, и кусты и травы были полны разноголосых и ярких птиц, одних попугаев Роберт насчитал шесть разных видов: с желтыми боками и с красными, с длинными хвостами и с короткими, больших и маленьких, разноцветных и полностью зеленых.

— Это цапля издает такие звуки? — прислушался Олбинет. — Можно подумать, что у нее похмелье.

— Да, — подхватил Вильсон, — совсем как ты во время качки на море.

Странные сооружения на одном из озер привлекли всеобщее внимание.

— Термитники? — с сомнением спросил Гленарван. — В воде?

— Это гнезда фламинго, милорд, — объяснил Паганель. — Жаль, что эти птицы сторонятся нас.

— Да, жаль, — отозвался майор.

— Мне давно хотелось увидеть, как летают фламинго, — объяснил ему Паганель.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул майор.

— Я думаю воспользоваться этим случаем.

— Воспользуйтесь, Паганель.

— Пойдемте со мной, майор. И ты, Роберт, мне нужны свидетели!

— Паганель, ни к чему свидетели, респектабельный джентльмен может представиться фламинго самостоятельно, не будучи обвинен в неучтивости, — заметил майор.

Олбинет громко фыркнул, а лорд Гленарван неожиданно закашлялся.

— Вы не выведете меня из себя, несносный майор! — заявил Паганель, сошел с тропы и устремился в заросли, окружающие озеро.

Роберт поспешил за ним. Мак-Наббсу не оставалось ничего другого.

— Господин Мак-Наббс, вы очень любите господина Паганеля? — вдруг спросил Роберт и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Он всегда так интересно рассказывает. Как думаете, что он скажет о фламинго и почему позвал нас?

— Постараемся его догнать: он забыл ружье.

— Думаете, он захочет поохотиться?

— Может быть, ему нужно чучело фламинго, — предположил майор.

— Он похож на них, вам не кажется, господин Мак-Наббс? — спросил Роберт.

— Кто? Паганель на фламинго? — уточнил майор.

— Да.

— Вообще-то мне кажется, да, — улыбнулся майор. — Но не говори никому. Паганелю не понравится.

Паганель дожидался спутников в высокой траве у самой кромки воды, но охота его не интересовала.

— Холостой, — прошептал он, и майор молча передал ему ружье.

Вспугнутые звуком выстрела птицы поднялись с криками, похожими на журавлиные. Роберт смотрел, затаив дыхание, на волшебное зрелище: сотни красно-розовых птиц улетающих в ярко-синее утреннее небо. Они летели низко, отражаясь в водной глади и поднимая блестящие брызги, и казалось, что все пространство заполнено розовыми крыльями. Роберт в восторге оглянулся: Паганель внимательно смотрел вслед стае, а майор — вопросительно — на Паганеля.

— Ну что, заметили вы, как они летают? — спросил Паганель майора, когда птицы скрылись из виду.

— Конечно, — ответил Мак-Наббс. — Только слепой не увидел бы этого.

— Скажите, похож, по-вашему, летящий фламинго на оперенную стрелу?

— Нисколько.

— Ни малейшего сходства, — прибавил Роберт.

— Я был уверен в этом, — с довольным видом заявил ученый. — Однако это не помешало моему знаменитому соотечественнику Шатобриану сделать это неудачное сравнение фламинго со стрелой. Запомни, Роберт: Сравнение — это самая опасная риторическая форма. Опасайся сравнений всю свою жизнь и прибегай к ним лишь в крайних случаях.

Роберт переглянулся с майором: не слышал ли Паганель их разговора? Но Мак-Наббс только пожал плечами.

**Жажда**

Равнина казалась безжизненной, только высохшие соляные озера блестели, будто покрытые льдом. Лошади кое-как брели, но людям было тяжело. Вильсон едва не падал из седла. Паганель держался в седле так, будто вся его костлявая задница — сплошной синяк. Вероятно, так и было — майор знал, как оно бывает с непривычки: внутренняя сторона бедер и ягодиц чернеет, а боль такая, что невыносимо даже прикосновение белья. Солнце пекло, но ветер был холодным, и укрыться было негде. На пятый час пути Мак-Наббс смешал тухлую воду из всех бурдюков и добавил туда изрядную долю бренди.

— Меня сейчас вывернет, простите, сэр, — жалобно шептал Олбинет.

— Постарайся сдержаться, — поддерживал его Паганель, сам едва переводя дыхание. — Даже от такой жидкости теперь может зависеть жизнь.

Корочки на губах как будто немного смягчились, и язык перестал напоминать сухую губку. Однако все мысли Мак-Наббса были только о реке, к которой они стремились. Или о небольшом, но глубоком озере. Горный ручей, ледяной, блестящий, с пенящимися порогами, тоже подошел бы. На горизонте, похожий на водную гладь, блестел обширный солончак, но путешественники проехали уже много таких, чтобы обнадеживаться и верить миражам. 

— Как вас зовут? — вдруг спросил Паганель майора.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что вы майор Мак-Наббс. Но как ваше имя? Должно же у вас быть имя, — настаивал вполне оживший француз. — Почему даже лорд Гленарван зовет вас по фамилии? Он же вам родственник?

Майор молчал, и Паганель уже перестал ждать ответа, когда получил его.

— Вальтер, — сказал майор. — Меня зовут Вальтер Мак-Наббс. Но говорите поменьше, это усиливает жажду.

— И нет никого, кто бы звал вас по имени? — удивился Паганель.

— Нет.

За исключением родителей и любовниц, все звали его по фамилии. И даже если бы у него были близкие друзья, они тоже звали бы его Мак-Наббсом: викторианцы на наш взгляд были холодны и отстраненны со своими близкими.

— Откровенность за откровенность, — встрепенулся майор. — Кто ваши родители?

— О, это легко! — улыбнулся Паганель. — Мой отец был юристом. В Париже. Мать помню плохо, отец женился еще раз, но детей больше не было.

— И у вас больше нет родных?

— Близких никого, — покачал головой Паганель. — Дядя по отцу погиб, когда я был ребенком. Родню отца я видел всего несколько раз в жизни. Я переписываюсь с двоюродными сестрами и братом, дядя со стороны матери был бакалейщиком, а теперь у них несколько лавок. Вижу их на Рождество. И я в переписке со сводными племянниками моей бабушки. И с сестрой мачехи, она живет в Нормандии... Кажется, я не очень похож на сироту, — с усмешкой заключил Паганель и тут же поморщился от очередного движения лошади.

— Отец дал вам образование? — спросил майор.

— Да, денег почти не оставил, но дал возможность учиться в университете, я очень благодарен ему за это. Но мы... не очень близки.

— Он жив?

— Умер пять лет назад, но Луиза, мачеха, жива. Я навещаю ее.

— А друзья? — выспрашивал майор.

— Иногда мне кажется, что у меня много друзей, — невесело усмехнулся Паганель. — А потом проходит время, год, два, проходят и друзья. Был один друг, он был мне очень дорог. Но после одного случая... Он уехал. Мы больше не виделись. Переписываемся. Редко.

Паганель закончил рассказ совсем тихо и невидяще уставился вперед. Солнце садилось за их спинами, и тени впереди вытянулись. Мак-Наббс чувствовал, что почти достиг границ дозволенного любопытства.

— Я не верю, что вы кабинетный ученый, — заявил он. — С вашей любовью к публичным выступлениям. Вы же прирожденный оратор, артист.

— Я читаю лекции в университете, — улыбнулся Паганель. — Посещаю научные общества, меня приглашают в гости... Вы меня в чем-то подозреваете?

— Вы общительны, но скрытны, — ответил майор. — Я хочу разобраться.

— Не более скрытен, чем вы, — парировал Паганель, потом попытался прокашляться и с силой сглотнул. — Расскажете мне о своей семье?

— Что именно вас интересует? Не лучше ли помолчать?

— Молча я не могу думать ни о чем, кроме воды, — покачал головой Паганель. — Ну кто, например, родители лорда Гленарвана?

— Мистер и миссис Стюарт. Из Инвернесса, — майор усмехнулся в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. — Эдуард наследовал дяде. Его отец был двоюродный племянник старого лорда. Я троюродный внук.

— Эдуард обскакал вас? — догадался Паганель.

Майор кивнул:

— Мой отец был четвертым сыном и ни на что не надеялся. Он служил в кавалерии, даже отличился при Ватерлоо. Вы же знаете, зачем были нужны все эти драгуны и гусары поколению наших родителей?

— Чтобы увозить начитавшихся романов девиц из родительских домов? — улыбнулся Паганель.

— Именно! Мать была старше отца, и семья не была рада их браку. Состояние у него было некудышное, здоровье тоже. Он рано умер. Мне было меньше пятнадцати, когда старик дядя, двоюродный племянник лорда, решил жениться, причем на молоденькой. Тем лучше, думали мы с матерью, она-то его насмерть и уездит. Но обернулось к худшему; он, конечно, вскорости помер, однако жена его незадолго до этого успела-таки родить ему и сына, и дочь. Так я лишился наследства. Мне должны были достаться поместье и титул, но теперь я могу рассчитывать только на пожизненное владение коттеджем. Это было ударом. 

— Понимаю, — покачал головой Паганель.

— Это вряд ли. 

— Но как вышло, что вы так тесно общаетесь теперь? — спросил Паганель.

— Когда я вышел в отставку, поселился в Гиллан-коттедж, обещанном мне старым лордом. В поместье тогда жили миссис Стюарт и ее дочь, Арабелла. За ней было приличное приданое. Говорят, она имела большой успех в Лондоне, но это ни к чему не привело. 

— Что же вы не приударили за кузиной? — хитро спросил Паганель.

— Я? — изумился майор. — Она бы никогда не заинтересовалась хромым стариком, она была совсем ребенок. Довольно скоро они с тетушкой уехали на континент. Не так давно тетушка едва не скончалась в Риме от малярии и вернулась в Шотландию. А Эдуард учился в Эдинбургском университете. Мы не были знакомы раньше, но у меня не было предубеждения против него. Он оказался добрым малым

— И вы поладили?

— Да. От нечего делать, — ответил майор. — Эдуарду в наследство достался целый замок с угодьями и деревнями, но арендаторы жили бог знает как, а Эдуард ничего не смыслил в управлении. Мы потихоньку уладили его дела. Охотились. Однажды даже вместе съездили в Париж. Он, когда женился, должно быть, по старой памяти потащил меня за собой и к ювелиру, и в церковь, и даже в свадебное путешествие на «Дункане». 

— Вот уж не подумал бы, что лорду Гленарвану нужна моральная поддержка в супружеских делах, — рассмеялся Паганель.

Майор в ответ оскалился и закончил:

— А потом матросы поймали рыбину, и продолжение вы знаете.

— Спасибо, — сказал Паганель.

— За что? — не понял майор.

— За доверие, — улыбнулся Паганель. — Я не смел и надеяться на такой рассказ.

Паганель странно смотрел на карабин в руках майора.

— У вас красивые п-перчатки, — вдруг сказал он.

— Что вы несете, Паганель? У вас руки замерзли? — Мак-Наббс принялся стягивать узкую перчатку. Он дошел до третьего пальца левой руки, когда Паганель запротестовал.

— Нет-нет, вы не так меня поняли, дорогой друг. Просто мне нравится, как ваши руки в них выглядят.

— Должно быть, у вас сознание от жажды мутится, — обеспокоился Мак-Наббс. — Не надо было нам разговаривать. 

Он видел такое раньше: сухие губы, лихорадочный блеск в глазах, румянец, потом помутнение рассудка, обмороки и даже смерть. Только бы Эдуард не вернулся, только бы в реке была вода.

— Да, от жажды, — задумчиво согласился Паганель.

И они продолжили путь на восток.

**Независимый**

По крутому склону ущелья флегматично бродило десятка три коз и овец с раздутыми боками. Бог знает, что их вынуждало карабкаться на почти отвесные скалы, где не было ни клочка травы. В глубине ущелья к земляному валу лепилось какое-то селение. Это и был форт Независимый, защищающий «город» — так сказал Паганель — Тандиль. На улицах было немноголюдно: жующие табак старики провожали путешественников взглядами, а полуодетые дети прекратили пасти тощих кур и пытались что-то выклянчить. 

На площади крепости происходило строевое ученье, самому старшему из солдат было лет двадцать, а самому младшему не более семи. Форменная одежда их состояла из полосатой сорочки, стянутой кожаным поясом. Ни панталон, ни бриджей и в помине не было. 

— Оригинально, — заметил Гленарван. — Считается, что шотландцы чуть не до восстания якобитов воевали в одних сорочках. Вижу, это может быть правдой.

— А как же шотландские юбки? — спросил Роберт.

— Килт, — майор скривился, как будто у него заныл зуб.

— Килт, мой мальчик, — поспешно объяснил Гленарван, тревожно поглядывая на майора, — это часть большого пледа, который крепится ремнями на бедрах, а его верхнюю часть можно использовать как плащ в непогоду. А во время жаркого боя легко сбросить.

— Впрочем, в такую теплую погоду можно обойтись и сорочкой, — пробормотал майор, разглядывая строй молодых людей.

— Мудро поступает то правительство, которое не расходует государственные средства на излишнюю экипировку, — сказал Паганель. — Вы посмотрите на этих новобранцев! Все как один! Как двенадцать братьев, которых обучает строевой науке тринадцатый. И как хороши!

— Ну уж тринадцать братьев — это слишком, — пробормотал Гленарван.

— Сабли им длинны, а ружья тяжелы, — возразил в свою очередь майор. — Спасибо, я насмотрелся на Балканах на голозадых детей, учащихся убивать. 

— Среднее количество детей в семье здесь обычно бывает более девяти, — заметил Паганель. — Так что они могут быть родными братьями. Но интереснее то, что они маршируют по французской системе. И капрал говорит по-французски...

И Паганель продолжил наблюдение, пока майор раздраженно не позвал его:

— Так и будете любоваться или присоединитесь к нашей беседе с комендантом?

Комендант говорил на такой смеси французского с буэнос-айнерским, что было решительно невозможно понять что-нибудь из его диалога с Паганелем. Когда Паганель с восторгом воскликнул: «Pays basque!*» — майор понял, что дела плохи, и вышел на воздух посмотреть, как многочисленные потомки коменданта Ифарагера упражняется с саблей. Прошло не менее часа, прежде, чем из глиняно-соломенной хижины, заменявшей коменданту кабинет, вышел Гленарван и сказал:

— Гарри Гранта здесь никогда не было.

— Значит, и на всем континенте, — ответил майор.

— Я негодяй. Дал несчастным детям ложную надежду, — горько сказал Гленарван. — Останемся на ужин у коменданта, он любезно предложил угостить нас каким-то баскским блюдом.

— Да.

— Вы немногословны сегодня.

— Я вообще молчун, вы же знаете.

— В последнее время нет. Вы не оставляете без ответа ни одно слово нашего ученого друга, — сказал Гленарван. — Он обладает какой-то особой способностью выводить вас из равновесия. И я рад видеть, как вы сдружились.

— Ему есть, с кем поговорить сегодня.

— Ревнуете, кузен? — приподнял бровь Гленарван.

— Конечно, нет, с какой стати? — спокойно ответил майор и вдруг понял, что последний обмен репликами заставил его облиться потом. 

*Страна басков.

**Теория эволюции**

Последние сорок миль до Атлантического океана пришлось преодолевать пешком. Усталость последних дней сказалась на скорости путешественников, и идти рассчитывали дня два-три. Не звучали обычные веселые разговоры, не смеялся Роберт — все думали о предстоящей разлуке с Талькавом и о продолжении поисков капитана Гранта. Паганель, легче переносящий невзгоды за дружеской беседой, переговаривался с Мак-Наббсом:

— Вы нас всех спасли, дорогой майор. Как вам удалось, оказавшись в воде, сохранить самообладание и вспомнить о еде и порохе?

— Наверное, вы читали «Происхождение видов» господина Дарвина? — вдруг спросил Мак-Наббс.

— Да, конечно. Но почему вы спрашиваете?

— Потому что особи, более приспособленные к окружающей среде, имеют больше шансов на выживание. Самообладание — мое приспособление, я учусь ему всю жизнь.

— Уверен, мы все восхищаемся тем, как вы не теряете духа в моменты поражения, — признался Паганель. — Я, когда надежды идут прахом, только злюсь и пытаюсь найти свою ошибку. Чувство вины, знаете, очень мешает жить.

— Не знаю, дорогой Паганель, — мягко возразил майор. — У меня всегда были начальники, я редко принимал важные решения, и поэтому редко винил себя за неудачу. Я просто стараюсь быть полезным там, где я есть.

— Не будете ли вы любезны рассказать мне про свою службу? — спросил Паганель.

— С чего бы начать? — покладисто согласился Мак-Наббс. — Я служил в сорок втором шотландском полку. Мне было необходимо звание, чтобы быть в этом мире хоть кем-то, — дарвиновский закон изменчивости распространяется и на людей. Хотел дослужиться до подобающего чина и уйти в отставку, но мне выпала скучная эпоха без войн. Лучшая часть моей жизни прошла в гарнизонах, где я пристрастился к сомнительным удовольствиям, к каким подталкивает мужчин праздность. Я хорошо играл в карты, потому что мне нельзя было проигрывать. Математика давалась легко, и в висте я был лучшим. Можете догадаться, что игра в иные времена была моим источником дохода. 

— Даже так? — присоединился Гленарван. — Вы не рассказывали этого, кузен.

— Увы, это так, — пожал плечами майор. — Я не любил пьяный разгул за возможные последствия для продвижения по службе. Какое-то время я слыл бретером, но впрочем неважно. Отпуски я проводил... — майор оглянулся на Роберта и помедлил, — разгульно. Состояния у меня не было, так что жениться я не собирался. Так прошла моя молодость.

Он помедлил и продолжил:

— Наконец случилась Восточная война, которая принесла мне майорский чин. Я вышел в отставку, поселился в Гиллан-коттедж. Если бы я повременил, мог бы стать генералом: за наведение порядков в Индийских колониях в пятьдесят седьмом хорошо награждали. Обыкновенная история. И скучная к тому же.

— Не жалеете? — спросил Гленарван. — Что рано вышли в отставку?

— Нет, — ответил майор. — Никто не угадает своей судьбы.

— Вам нравилось служить? — спросил Паганель.

— Я не думал об этом. 

Майор действительно не имел привычки мечтать и загадывать на будущее: когда все любовались звёздами Анд, он искал и находил хижину для ночлега. Он всегда смотрел под ноги и твердо знал, сколько денег у него в кошельке, — и то, и другое не раз выручало его.

— Или вы имеете в виду, нравилось ли мне воевать? Нет, я попал на настоящую войну уже почти стариком, и убивать мне не понравилось. 

— Вы спасли мне жизнь сегодня. Опять. Благодарю вас, — сменил тему Паганель.

— Бросьте, — отмахнулся майор, — Вы про ваше падение с дерева? Никакой моей заслуги нет. Я случайно оказался там, вы сами свалились в мои объятия. К тому же я едва не переломал вам рёбра.

— Слышали, как они трещали? — рассмеялся Паганель. — Да, так крепко меня ещё никто не обнимал.

Майор промолчал. Тот случай был иронически-буквальной иллюстрацией слов Эдуарда: Паганель послан небом, чтобы выводить его, майора, из равновесия. Мак-Наббс помнил, как вцепился в Паганеля, не рассчитывая силы, и как в его мозгу была только одна мысль: что бы ни случилось, не разжать рук, удержать. Он помнил этот момент в подробностях: испуганные лица спутников, глубокая ссадина на предплечье и понимание — даже ощущение собственными ладонями — что своей хваткой он мешает Паганелю дышать.

До океана добрались затемно. Следуя примеру майора, каждый вырыл себе в тяжелом соленом песке своеобразную постель и, зарывшись до подбородка в песчаное одеяло, заснул тяжелым сном. Но проснувшись среди ночи, майор увидел, как Гленарван водит по берегу Паганеля и требует от него разглядеть «Дункан» на рейде.

— Эдуард, у вас нет сердца, он же спит! — и майор, раздражаясь и чувствуя себя нянькой, отвел обоих в лагерь. 

Дюны надежно защищали от ветра, но к утру стало заметно холоднее. В голове крутились какие-то обрывки мыслей, и не спалось. И не ему одному — у кромки прибоя сидел Паганель.

— А вы почему не спите? Последние дни были долгими. Наводнение, пожар, аллигаторы, смерч...

— Поэтому и не сплю. Так много событий. Я никогда больше не ступлю на Американский материк, — грустно вздохнул Паганель. — Но это было счастливое путешествие.

— И оно продолжается. Вы указали на другое толкование документа, и теперь у нас есть надежда. Мы бы пропали без вас, Паганель. Провидение ли послало нам вас или нет, но я был рад проделать этот путь с вами.

— Спасибо, дорогой мой майор, я не ожидал от вас таких слов.

— Перестаньте, — отмахнулся майор. — Вы, должно быть, сильно натерли ноги сегодня? Я видел, как вы ходите.

— Вы тоже хромаете.

— Я не хромаю.

— И пьете лауданум к тому же, — настаивал Паганель.

— Я... Это старая рана, — буркнул майор.

— Видите зеленый огонек?

— Нет.

— Это кормовой фонарь «Дункана».

**Объяснение**

Если бы майора попросили назвать главный символ цивилизации, он выбрал бы бритву и мыло. Ничто не может сравниться с удовольствием вновь почувствовать себя чистым человеком, достать свежую рубашку, пахнущую лимонной вербеной, и провести рукой по скрипящему подбородку. После этого можно снова показываться людям. Во всеобщей суете, поднявшейся на корабле после прибытия отряда, майор дважды столкнулся с Олбинетом, четырежды — с Робертом и раз — с Паганелем.

— А вы, дорогой друг, все порхаете, как пчела, от одного к другому, собирая мед похвал и улыбок? — спросил он француза.

— А вы, дорогой майор, уже умылись и переоделись к завтраку? — заметил Паганель. — Между прочим, позвольте сказать, что у вас прекрасный одеколон. Что это? Кедр, лимон и... ваниль? Мужественно, но изысканно.

И Паганель нагнулся к шее замершего майора и втянул воздух. 

— Хорошо, что вы оба здесь, — обрадовался неожиданно появившийся Гленарван. — Кажется, уже звонили к завтраку?

— Да! — воскликнул Паганель. — Любезный Олбинет пообещал, что все будет сервировано, как следует, и что нам не подадут жареного дикобраза. Но позвольте покинуть вас, чтобы переодеться.

— И поторопитесь, — добавил майор, — Не вы один претендуете на двойную порцию блинчиков с джемом!

— Знаете, кузен, — сказал Гленарван Мак-Наббсу. — Мой гувернер говорил, что, высмеивать человека в его присутствии или отсутствии — унизительно для джентльмена. Как сейчас помню: «Остроумные насмешки могут вызвать смех окружающих, но не вызовут их уважения».

— Напомните, пожалуйста, дорогой кузен, это тот гувернер, который был похож на огромного таракана? — светским тоном уточнил майор.

— Именно! — ответил Гленарван, и оба расхохотались.

После чая Паганель зашел будто бы в гости в каюту майора, но разговор не клеился. Паганель принялся читать с середины какую-то книгу, майор курил, рассматривал его спокойно и серьезно. Медленно текли минуты, сигара была докурена, но Паганель так и не поднял взгляда.

— Паганель, ну должны же быть хоть какие-то приличия. Нельзя читать, игнорируя собеседника.

— Да, — рассеянно ответил Паганель, откладывая книгу. — Конечно. Простите.

— Полагаю, настало время нам объясниться. За этим вы здесь? Я...

— Не надо, — быстро сказал Паганель. — Я знаю все, что вы скажете.

— Неужели? 

— Ну или не так. Я знаю, что вы чувствуете. Ваши чувства, — Паганель вздохнул и скороговоркой закончил, — ваши чувства взаимны. 

Несколько секунд Мак-Наббс ждал внутри себя всплеска восторга или облегчения, но тщетно: сердце билось ровно, и все казалось правильным, хотя, разумеется, все было абсолютно неправильно.

— Простите, — почему-то пробормотал он.

— Ничего, — буркнул Паганель, ковыряя столешницу ногтем.

— Мне уйти? — спросил майор, окончательно теряясь.

— Если вас не затруднит.

Выйдя в коридор, майор понял, что Паганель выставил его из его, майора, каюты.

**Два друга на одиноком утесе**

Отплытие «Дункана» с острова Амстердам было назначено на следующий день, и путешественники разбрелись кто куда. Серые тучи низко нависали над морем, в воздухе стояла морось, ветер, злой и порывистый, временами швырял в лицо целые пригоршни воды. На черно-красной вулканической почве росли лишайники, выцветшие травы и редкие низкие кусты. Паганель умчался заносить в записные книжки особенности рельефа: три горы, скалистые берега и унылые пустоши подлежали самому тщательному описанию. С обрыва было видно обломки бурых скал и гроты под бирюзовой водой. Там, в исполинских волнах океанского прибоя, плавало десятка полтора тюленей, не то играя, не то охотясь. На берегу тюлени забавно ползали, поднимая блестящее туловище на ластах, и издавали резкие гортанные звуки.

— Такие ловкие в воде и такие неуклюжие на суше! — заметил Роберт.

— Каждый хорош на своем месте, — ответил ему Гленарван. 

Майор покинул молодую компанию. За утесом охотились пеликаны. Некоторые плавали в волнах, с большого расстояния почти неотличимые от лебедей, часть кружила в воздухе над косяком рыб, и то один, то другой резко бросались вертикально вниз, как копье, сложив крылья и вытянув в одну линию тело и мощный клюв.

«Два друга на одиноком утесе — вот вам и счастье. Вообразите себе: я и майор...» — вспоминал Мак-Наббс опрометчивые слова Паганеля и возражение Элен: «Человек рожден для общества». Майор долго смотрел на птиц и думал, что возможно, необитаемый остров — не такая уж и плохая идея. Для него, — но, конечно, не для Паганеля, которому всеобщее любование необходимо, как воздух, что бы он ни плел про одинокий утес.

**Горячий источник**

— Найти горячий источник вулканического происхождения проще простого. Нужно знать три признака: пар, запах тухлых яиц и серные отложения на грунте, похожие на засохшую акварель! — именно это сообщил майору совершенно голый Паганель, сидящий в какой-то луже, от которой поднимался вонючий пар.

— Пару часов назад мы сварили рыбу за пять минут в точно таком же водоеме, — заметил майор.

— И как, съедобно?

— Нет, на вкус и запах хуже тухлой конины, которой нас кормили в Крыму, — признался майор.

— В этом ручье больше приток холодной воды, — сменил тему Паганель. — Или она успевает протечь несколько метров и остыть. Давайте, присоединяйтесь! Горячая природная ванна очень приятна, — убеждал он, утирая пот со лба.

— Вы уверены, что эти миазмы не опасны? Что за радость сидеть в воде, воняющей тухлыми яйцами?

Мак-Наббс, в силу своей профессии интересующийся современной ему медициной, считал, что зловонные продукты гниения могут вызывать тиф, малярию и другие заразные болезни. Вулканические серные источники вызывали у него подозрение, едва ли не большее, чем сточные воды Лондона.

— Еще исландские викинги, дорогой Мак-Наббс, охотно принимали такие природные сероводородные ванны. Их князья отделывали источники камнем, превращая их в небольшие бассейны с каменными скамьями под водой. Представьте себе: туман, ледяная морось, иней на траве, в десяти метрах от вас Северное море бьется об утес, а вы сидите в теплой воде и пьете брагу с вашими соратниками и домочадцами!

— Какое живое у вас воображение!

— А викинги, как известно, тесно контактировали с Британскими островами, — продолжил Паганель.

— Обычно такой тесный контакт называют грабежом, — парировал Мак-Наббс.

— Дайте досказать. И сейчас речь некоторых прибрежных поселений Шотландии ближе к современному норвежскому, а не современному английскому. Что-нибудь это да значит, а? — с вызовом закончил Паганель.

— Искуситель! — рассмеялся майор. — Вы выучили мои слабости.

— Полезайте, — настаивал Паганель. — Я убежден, что это не только безопасно, но и полезно.

— Нас увидят. Отсюда пол-острова просматривается, — возразил майор.

— Во-первых, сквозь такой густой пар не увидят. Во-вторых, тогда садитесь быстрее! — сварливо ответил Паганель.

Сидеть в мелком каменистом ручье было непривычно, но вполне приятно. С илистых участков дна иногда поднимались мелкие пузырьки горячего газа и больно обжигали кожу. 

— Вот бы такой ручеек дома в Шотландии. Полежать, знаете, после охоты. Расслабляет, — усмехнулся майор.

— Жаль, ветер слишком сильный, голова мерзнет, — отозвался Паганель.

— И гроза подходит.

Чуть не половину горизонта занимала туча, плохо различимая в сумерках. С разных сторон ее подсвечивали молнии: и огромные фиолетовые деревья, опрокинутые вниз, и розоватые вспышки в толще облаков, — с каждой минутой их становилось все больше, но раскатов грома слышно не было.

— Темнеет. Даже если фронт проходит мимо, пора возвращаться, — заметил майор, выходя из воды и вытираясь рубашкой. Кожа стала красной, и от нее шел пар.

— Да, укрыться здесь негде, — согласился Паганель, не пытаясь даже притвориться, что смотрит в сторону.

— Не то бы были, как Дидона и Эней! В пещере! — хохотнул майор. — И было бы очень кстати: никто бы не увидел.

Он осекся, увидев, что Паганель морщится как будто от отвращения. 

— Мне казалось, мы пришли к некоторому соглашению? — осторожно спросил майор.

— Соглашению? Так вы, островитяне, это называете? Как accord commercial*? — возмущенно взвился Паганель.

— А как это называете вы, жители континента и знатоки изысканных слов? — опешил майор.

— L’amour, — твердо ответил Паганель, а затем протяжно вывел низким мелодичным голосом. — Fleurs des cieux, souriez à l’immortel amour!**

Майор смутился. Несмотря на грозу на горизонте, небо прямо над ними как назло было необыкновенно звездное, а Паганель — необыкновенно серьезен.

— Да вы, похоже, служитель всех муз, мой дорогой, — печально усмехнулся он. — Я не поэт, я привык действовать, а сейчас у меня связаны руки. Простите, если я был груб.

— Таким, как мы, нельзя говорить прямо. Приходится обходиться знаками, — недовольно сказал Паганель и угрюмо замолчал.

«Таким, как мы», — раз за разом вспоминал майор, куря перед сном в своей каюте. Но он не мог быть «таким», ведь он был джентльменом. С лакеями, конюхами, кухарками и горничными ему не приходилось ни говорить прямо, ни обходиться знаками. Он даже не задумывался об этом ранее, пользуясь правом, данным ему по рождению. На Паганеля это право не распространялось, это было досадно, но досада только увеличивала азарт. Было в Паганеле что-то кошачье: он подманивал — а потом с негодованием отвергал, сулил ласку — но шипел и выпускал когти. Майор знал, что в такие игры играют от неопытности или скуки, — но от чего так поступал с ним Паганель? Вернувшись на корабль с патагонской земли, майор потерял вкус к чтению перед сном: он пролистывал страницу за страницей, но мысли его были далеко, и он потом не помнил прочитанного. 

Он не мог отогнать от себя мысли от том, как это должно было бы случиться, выпади возможность. Не так, как с конюхами, конечно. Подобные мысли выдавали в нем человека глубоко порочного и безнравственного по меркам викторианского общества, но Мак-Наббс был уверен, что лучше знать своих демонов в лицо, чем бояться их смутных теней, поэтому мысленно предавался пороку с большим рвением. Плоть его восставала, а душа обмирала от желания. Майор представлял Паганеля во всевозможных положениях и отчаянно пытался прогнать эти мысли. «Нежно или грубо. Как ты хочешь. Как тебе больше нравится», — шептал он в полусне мысленному Паганелю. Если они, конечно, вернутся. Майор пообещал себе в случае успеха экспедиции перестать малодушничать. Если Паганелю будет угодно, майор Мак-Наббс отдаст ему все. Дважды. Одно слово Паганеля — и это будет самая счастливая ночь во всей бессмысленной жизни майора.

* Торговое соглашение.

** «Цветы неба, улыбнитесь бессмертной любви!» — цитата из дуэта Энея и Дидоны в опере Берлиоза «Троянцы», представленной за год до описываемых событий.

**Бессонница**

Дрогнула рука, и пепел от сигары упал на лацкан курительного пиджака. Мак-Наббс досадливо поморщился: на ализариновом бархате и золотом шнуре отделки рукава осталось темное пятно. Тут нужен толковый камердинер, едва ли Олбинет справится.

— Вы сердитесь? — тихо спросил Паганель.

— На что? 

— На наш спор. На то, что я выиграл ваш карабин. На что-то еще. Я же вижу, — ответил Паганель.

— Неважно. Я отыграл его обратно, этого довольно, — отмахнулся майор.

Майор действительно досадовал на Паганеля за его невоздержанность в проявлении чувств. Мак-Наббс, стараясь не выдать себя, будто шел по минному полю. А Паганель по этому же полю гнал на шестерке лошадей, увитой лентами и колокольчиками, с музыкантами и плясуньями, как на деревенской ярмарке, пьяный, счастливый и беспечный.

Лицо Паганеля неожиданно оказалось очень близко, кончики пальцев прошлись по линии подбородка, и глаза у него были как у пьяного. 

— Не надо, — попросил майор, убирая эту ласковую и несмелую руку. — Кто-нибудь войдет.

— Все спят, — мягко сказал Паганель. — Уже далеко за полночь.

В салоне было сумеречно, в лампе прогорел фитиль, и она немного коптила. Майор понимал: если он взглянет в эти глаза, он погиб. И, чтобы не поддаваться соблазну, зажмурился.

— Подождите, — упорствовал он. — Просто, если можно, просто... — зашептал он, сам не зная, чего просит.

Холодели пальцы, и он не знал, куда деть руки, и страсть совсем не вела его. Он ждал, что Паганель, увидя его нерешительность, встанет и уйдет. Но тот наклонился и легко коснулся его губ своими, сухими и жесткими. Замер, отстранился, а потом прижался чуть смелее. Казалось, что Паганель целует как-то необычно, совершенно по-особенному, но уловить, в чем состоит особенность, не получалось. Мак-Наббс закрыл глаза и пытался отвлечься от ненужных деталей: оказывается, очки совсем не мешают, а от Паганеля пахнет мылом и едва-едва — духами. Знакомый хруст был выше тональностью, значит, это было не колено. Майор распахнул глаза. Хрустнули или сцепленные пальцы, или лодыжка: Паганель был неподвижен, но напряжен до дрожи, и его плечи подрагивали как от холода.

Как объяснить то, что почувствовал майор? Так чувствуют, когда хочется вдохнуть, но больше вдыхать некуда. Или наоборот: как будто от облегченного выдоха не стало легче, и надо выдохнуть ещё, но воздуха в легких уже нет. Странное чувство было противоречивым и вызывало дискомфорт где-то в груди. И собственные ребра мешали прижаться сердцем к сердцу. Майор остро почувствовал, что он всего лишь мешок, набитый костями и мясом, — что-то там такое намешано внутри, но ничего не разобрать, и все мешается и жмет. Он еще раз вздохнул и закрыл глаза, но перед закрытыми веками была красная пелена, и кровь стучала в ушах. Нужно было прекратить это мучение, но решиться было невозможно.

Руки Паганеля пробрались между пиджаком и рубашкой и уверенно легли на лопатки. От его воротника пахло пармской фиалкой и морской солью. В голове не укладывалось, что это все же произошло. Как же давно он никого не целовал. И никогда его не целовали — так. 

— Я весь ваш, — тихо и немного торжественно заговорил майор, решив, что это удачное время для признаний. — Сколько бы нам ни было отведено времени, я ваш до самого конца, я осознаю это совершенно точно. — Помедлив, он добавил: — Мне так жаль, что я не знал вас юношей. — Паганель шумно выдохнул, но промолчал. — Хотя, конечно, я был дураком, я бы не понял, прошел мимо.

— Я был красив. Так говорили, — в голосе Паганеля слышалась улыбка.

— Вы пользовались этим? 

— Не слишком, — уклончиво ответил Паганель.

— Влюблялись?

— А вы?

— Паганель, я не мальчик! 

— Я, как вы могли заметить, тоже. 

Никто никогда не смотрел на Мак-Наббса так. Никто так не касался его лица: не с любопытством или состраданием, а как будто узнавая потерянного друга.

— Вы что же, ничего не растеряли по пути? — спросил Мак-Наббс, не понимая, как можно быть таким беспечным и прямым.

— Не понимаю. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы так молоды, мой друг, — вздохнул Мак-Наббс.

Паганель немного помедлил и очень тихо сказал: 

— Скажем так, та грань, которую я бы хотел перейти с вами, лежит вне моего опыта. Вы это хотели знать?

Мак-Наббс не нашелся с ответом. 

До свистка утренней вахты они сидели в салоне, рука в руке, и вполголоса говорили о ерунде: о детстве, о собаках, об отцовских библиотеках, о первых друзьях и первых потерях.

**Буря у берегов Австралии**

В самом начале ночи хлопнула рама неплотно прикрытого иллюминатора, и в каюту ворвался свежий ветер. «Дункан» кренился на левый борт, и его переборки трещали от напряжения, как суставы подагрика. На палубе уже любопытничали Роберт и Паганель, мешая матросам найтовить шлюпки и убирать паруса.

— Ураган? — коротко спросил Гленарван Джона Манглса.

— Еще нет, но он близок, — ответил капитан.

Металлические тросы звенели, как струны исполинской эоловой арфы. Хлопки парусов и удары блоков друг о друга некстати напоминали звуки артиллерийской батареи. Темные океанические валы, много выше «Дункана», наступали один за другим. Паганель, придерживающий шляпу обеими руками, ахнул и схватился за леер, когда яхта встала поперек волны и вода перехлестнула через палубу и прокатилась белой пеной от носа до юта. Где-то зазвенело разбитое стекло. Джон Манглс вернулся из машинного отделения и объявил, что «Дункан» лишился винта, и теперь может полагаться только на паруса.

— Джон, — тихо сказал Гленарван молодому капитану, — я попытаюсь спасти жену или погибнуть вместе с ней. Позаботьтесь о мисс Грант.

— Хорошо, сэр, — ответил Джон Манглс, поднося руку к козырьку фуражки.

Майор встретил тяжелый взгляд Паганеля; тот потерял и шляпу, и очки, а поперек лба у него был багровый синяк от низкой переборки. Им надлежало сделать друг для друга то же, что Эдуарду для Элен. Они переглядывались значительно и хмуро; майор пытался мысленно попрощаться, и почему-то очень болело с левой стороны груди. До этого момента у майора не было повода тосковать о скоротечности жизни. Он подумал о Роберте и Мэри, самых юных на этом судне. Но они еще не знают, что теряют, — а майор знал, держал в руках и даже целовал совсем недавно, и теперь, до онемения стискивая челюсти, хоронил несбывшееся. Он медленно прикрывал глаза, заставляя себя выдыхать, а когда открывал — первым делом встречал взгляд Паганеля, и ужасное осознание конца снова накатывало на него, как океанский вал на «Дункан», и отчаяние его было глубже океана, а потому не бушевало и позволяло казаться спокойным, и он тонул в нем, и ничто не могло его спасти.

**Спасение**

Узкая бухта у мыса Катастроф, куда их выплюнула буря, казалась чистилищем после ада.

— Значит, не сегодня, — подбодрил майор Гленарвана.

— Не сегодня, — кивнул он. — Нам надо бросить якорь, и, если мы не тонем, немного поспать.

Однако близость смерти всегда горячила майора, он и не надеялся уснуть. Через тридцать лет Наполеон Цыбульский откроет адреналин и его физиологическое действие, а пока майор Мак-Наббс лишь знал по опыту, что после боя ему нужна драка поменьше, а лучше — женщина, и только потом еда и сон. Вернувшись в каюту, он снял мокрую одежду и бросил ее прямо на пол; морская вода высыхала плохо, батистовые сорочки становились от нее как дерюга, а ботинки из телячьей кожи — как деревянные туфли голландских рыбаков. Часы, вероятно, тоже испорчены; булавки для галстука и след простыл. 

В дверь постучали, и майору не нужно было гадать, кто.

— Мак-Наббс, мы только что были готовы умереть как мужчины. Давайте же и жить так же, — с порога заявил Паганель, шагнул внутрь и запер дверь. С его брюк текло, и майор мысленно попрощался с ковром, мимоходом упрекнув себя в скаредности.

— Как это, Паганель? — спросил он, поплотнее запахивая халат. Было зябко.

— Бесстрашно, — ответил Паганель, расстегивая пуговицы своего насквозь мокрого сюртука. — Разве вас не волнует смертельная опасность? 

— Волнует? В каком смысле? 

— В том самом. Сегодня я отказываюсь бояться.

Майор понял.

— Господи, Паганель, не говорите только, что у вас встает на степной пожар, — попытался пошутить он.

— Сегодня. Сейчас, — Паганель остался только в длинной до колен рубашке.

— В вас говорит отчаяние! Сейчас не время и не место. Поверьте, у нас еще все будет. Я обещаю.

— Вальтер, — твёрдым голосом позвал Паганель и подошёл вплотную. — Regarde moi*.

Паганель больше не верил в будущее, он верил в смерть, подстерегающую их ежеминутно. Майор понимал это даже слишком хорошо. Ждать было невозможно. Мак-Наббса самого уже не волновали незначительные мелочи вроде тонких переборок и чужих ушей. Он только что чуть не потерял Паганеля навсегда и не был намерен выпускать его из своих рук. 

Наступило напряженное, тяжелое молчание, похожее на минутное затишье перед катастрофой — перед тем как взрывается мост или рушится бастион; невыносимый накал эмоций, неудержимо рвущаяся наружу правда. В ушах, как метроном, стучала кровь, и Паганель привлек его к себе, целуя в каком-то бешеном исступлении. В едином порыве они опустились на неразобранную койку, Паганель вздрогнул и отвернулся, уклонился от его губ, попытался стащить с носа очки, забыв, что их унесло волной. Мак-Наббс стал покрывать поцелуями его щеки, глаза, перебирать пальцами волосы. Паганель больно вцепился пальцами в плечи и изогнулся, прижимаясь холодным телом теснее. Майор перевернул его лицом вниз, попытавшись поудобнее устроить на подушке. Голые холодные ноги прикасались к его ногам... и он уже не мог ждать.

— Этого ты хотел? — с притворным злорадством прошептал он, задирая влажную рубашку до талии и ощупывая твердые, покрытые мурашками, бедра и ягодицы.

— Вы не джентльмен после этого! — просипел Паганель в подушку и, вопреки своим словам, подался ему навстречу.

В голове даже возбуждения толком не было — только липкая уверенность, что это между ними в последний раз. Майор надавил рукой. И еще сильнее. Его беспокоило, что под рукой не было ничего, что могло бы облегчить путь. Пальцам стало горячо, и они немедленно затекли, слишком сдавленные. Он чувствовал малейшее дрожание, малейшее напряжение Паганеля и его безуспешные попытки расслабиться, — и все больше убеждался, что сегодня ничего у них не выйдет. Майор ухватился поудобнее за шею Паганеля и запретил себе думать о его чувствах.

— Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что делаете! — прошептал Паганель.

— Определенно нет, — если бы он понимал, он не смог бы продолжать.

Много раз потом Мак-Наббс спрашивал себя, почему Паганель не остановил его? Он тоже хотел этой близости вопреки всему — или позволил бы майору сделать, что угодно? 

— Пожалуйста, tais-toi, tais-toi seulement**, — майор зажимал ладонью рот любовника. Он мешал Паганелю дышать, торопился и был сам себе противен. Бешеный, неуправляемый поток давно сдерживаемых желаний и страстей прорвал плотину, все смешалось: любовь, и жажда риска, и грех, страх, животное начало... Еще несколько мгновений — и он затих. С того момента, как они опустились на кровать, прошло ровно девяносто секунд.

* Посмотри на меня.

** Молчи, только молчи.

**После урагана**

Майор отстранился, чувствуя дрожь в ногах и жар в голове, и запахнул так и не снятый халат. Сейчас ему был нужен бренди. На душе было муторно. Боже, боже, зачем это случилось так?

— Куда? — нахмурился Паганель, оборачиваясь. — Нет, я не отпускаю. 

— Я...

— Si tu oses t’excuser, je te frapperai*, — серьезно сказал он. 

Майор поперхнулся воздухом; такого Паганеля он не знал, это требовало обдумывания. 

Он лежал на остром плече Паганеля, пытаясь согреть об него ступни, глубоко дышал и касался носом и губами плотной тёплой кожи. Паганель подставлял горло прикосновениям широкой руки, и майор гладил его шею, скользил вдоль колючей челюсти, до уха и вниз, к ключице с родинкой. Под его ладонью перекатывался кадык, и казалось, можно услышать, как пульсирует кровь под кожей. Другая рука ужасно затекла, но менять положение не хотелось.

— Я так счастлив, — проговорил Паганель. — Поверить не могу, что вы наконец-то со мной. Надо было давно это сделать, такое облегчение.

— Я тоже, — прошептал майор и прижался еще теснее. — Мой Жак, мое сокровище...

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы такой... 

— Какой? 

— Нежный... — не то вопросительно, не то задумчиво отозвался Паганель. 

— Зато вы искусали мне все пальцы, остались следы.

— А левым боком вас волной к мачте приложило? — спросил Паганель. — Больно?

Майор глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул — больно. 

— Ребро, похоже, — поморщился он. — Пройдет.

— А с плечом что? — настаивал Паганель.

— Ерунда, неважно, — отмахнулся майор. — Это старое.

— Я заметил, что не болит, но ведь это кость из плеча торчит! — вполголоса возразил Паганель и осторожно коснулся рукой. — Это ключица? 

— Тогда был мой день, — поморщился майор. — Сначала мне прострелили плечо, потом я упал и оторвал ключицу, а потом мне еще и проткнули ступню штыком. А в госпитале я подхватил дизентерию. Но легко отделался, не стоит внимания.

— Подумать только. Несколько сантиметров ниже или правее, и мы никогда бы не встретились, — Паганель выдохнул ему в волосы. — Как страшно об этом думать.

— Так не думайте. Laisse-nous sortir d’ici et je te couvrirai de baisers du bout des pieds au bout du nez**, — пообещал майор. — Не раз и не два. 

— Вы теперь ничего не боитесь? — улыбнулся Паганель.

— Чего мне бояться? Три года назад в Англии перестали вешать за содомию! 

— Полагаю, теперь нам грозит всего лишь пожизненное заключение? — весело отозвался Паганель.

— Или каторга в Австралии. Так что мы уже на месте.

* Если ты посмеешь извиниться, я тебя ударю.

** Дай нам только выбраться отсюда, и я покрою тебя поцелуями с кончиков ног до кончика носа.

**Мечтатели**

В одиннадцать часов вечера подали чай, который сервирован был по-английски — изысканно. Но Паганель все же попросил, чтобы ему дали попробовать австралийского чаю. Географу принесли бурду, темную как чернила, которую приготовляют так: полфунта чаю кипятят в литре воды в течение четырех часов. Паганель попробовал, поморщился, но объявил, что напиток превосходный. В полночь гости разошлись по удобным просторным комнатам, и сновидения продлили столь приятно проведенный день.

Однако от непривычной ли крепости чая, от слишком ли мягкой постели, — но Паганель не мог уснуть. Он прокрался по галерее, освещенной только лунной светом, и едва слышно постучал в дверь. Спустя несколько секунд дверь распахнулась, майор быстро втащил его внутрь, оглядел коридор и запер дверь на ключ.

— Зачем вы стучали? Было не заперто, — проворчал он. 

Майор поправил небрежно распахнутый халат, заложил книгу и немного убавил огонь в лампе. 

— Тоже не спится?

— Я хотел бы остаться сегодня с вами, — сказал Паганель. — Когда еще выдастся возможность...

— Нет! — отрезал майор. — Это не должно повториться. Это опасно. Это мерзость в конце концов.

— Вы говорите цитатами, — едко сказал Паганель. — А между тем вы дарвинист и не верите в бога.

— Я агностик, и вам это хорошо известно, — майор начал горячиться. — А то, что мы делаем, — преступление.

— Ну и что! Вы сами говорили, что дальше Австралии не сошлют! К тому же любить равного — это естественно. 

— Все-таки не настолько естественно, мой друг, — иронически поморщился майор.

— Я имею в виду, что почти нет женщин, равных интеллектуально мужчине. Вернее, я верю, что есть, но наше общество не дает им проявить себя...

— Да вы социалист, Паганель. Вот ужас-то.

— Не в этом дело. А в том, что если говорить о потребности любви духовной и умственной, то женщины удовлетворить ее не могут. И обычно это усугубляется чудовищной разницей в возрасте. Старики женятся на невинных девушках! Лондон и Париж наводнены двенадцатилетними проститутками!

— И к чему вы ведете сейчас эту агитацию? — спросил майор. — Кстати замечу, что я старше вас на десять лет.

— Во-первых, на восемь. Во-вторых, вы бы еще до девяноста лет дожили, чтобы пенять мне разницей в возрасте.

— А вот и доживу и попеняю! — заявил майор, шумно выдохнул и отвернулся к окну, чтобы плотнее запахнуть шторы. 

— Если сейчас место и время кажется вам неподходящим, нам придется встретиться позже.

Что-то в интонации Паганеля насторожило Мак-Наббса, и он спросил:

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Ну, скажем, через сто... Нет, дадим человечеству фору — через сто десять лет! На том же месте!

— В поместье Патерсонов? — с сомнением спросил майор.

— Нет, в Атлантике на борту «Дункана»!

— Я узнаю вас? — улыбнулся майор.

— Конечно! Я что-нибудь уроню или упаду сам, а вы стряхнете пепел с сигары и скажете «Неужели?» — веселился Паганель.

— Нет, — сказал майор. — Я хочу такое место и время, когда мы сможем быть вместе.

— Такое время обязательно наступит, — убежденно сказал Паганель. — Человечество будет строить воздушные корабли и плавать к звездам. Оно создаст новые религии...

— Забудьте, — отрезал майор. — Нам с вами осталось лет десять. Много — пятнадцать. И никаких звезд.

— А вот если бы мы поплыли в Индию, там бы вы узнали про реинкарнацию и тогда говорили бы иначе.

Майор досадливо молчал. Разговор о невозможном был мучителен.

— Это место похоже на ваш дом? — вдруг спросил Паганель.

— И да, и нет.

— Ваш дом похож на средневековый шотландский замок, — догадался Паганель.

— Нет, это Малькольм-Касл замок, а у меня совсем не так.

Дом Патерсонов из кирпича и дерева был отчасти похож на Гиллан-коттедж, бывший когда-то охотничьим домиком; вокруг обоих были леса, холмы, луга и охотничьи угодья, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Георгианский холостяцкий особняк майора показался бы мрачным и скучным молодым сыновьям лондонского банкира, его окна показались бы слишком маленькими, а стены — слишком толстыми. Мак-Наббс не любил безделушки вроде китайских фонариков на веранде (да и зачем ему веранда — мерзнуть под косыми осенними дождями?) и по известной причине не собирал ни картин, ни скульптур, ни драгоценного фарфора. Мебель и стены остались там такие же, как были сорок лет назад, когда коттедж отошёл отцу. Майор за все время владения только раз перетянул простые и удобные бидермайеровские кресла и диваны. Из Крымского похода он привез несколько восточных ковров взамен истершимся, они и составляли почти единственную роскошь его дома, не считая коллекции оружия в кабинете, которое майор лично чистил еженедельно после воскресной службы. Он попытался представить, как он вернется домой и продолжит жить, как ни в чем не бывало, — и не смог. Определить произошедшие с ним изменения он не смог, но что-то важное определенно произошло и беспокоило его.

— Вы идете? Я уверен, что мы в безопасности в этом доме, — Паганель уже расположился в кровати. — Знаете, у меня есть одна мечта и я намереваюсь ее исполнить.

Майор иронически поднял бровь.

— Дайте угадаю. Подобающие джентльмену три матраса? Перина, пусть и из пуха райской птицы, матрас из волоса кенгуру, и — смотрите-ка, третий тут тоже есть — как думаете, может там не солома, а сушеный эвкалипт?

— Я хочу уснуть и проснуться рядом с вами, — заявил Паганель, не обращая внимания на насмешку. — Развенчайте стереотип, что островитяне спят только с грелками.

— Паганель, мы с вами уже несколько месяцев спим в одной палатке, — сказал майор. — Иногда даже под одним одеялом.

— Это не то, — снисходительно ответил Паганель.

— Знаете, у меня тоже есть мечта, — вдруг сказал майор. — И я думаю, она связана с вашей. 

Майор в полусне подгреб Паганеля к себе, почувствовал запах фиалкового мыла и влажных волос и, уже засыпая, неожиданно подумал: «Как дома».

**Рудники горы Александра**

— Знаете, одна мысль все не даёт мне покоя, — поделился Паганель несколькими днями позднее.

— Что же? — привычно отозвался майор.

— Братья Патерсоны погодки, но не похожи друг на друга.

— Я тоже заметил. Почему вас это беспокоит?

— Думаю, их история правдива только наполовину, — сказал Паганель.

— У лондонского банкира был только один сын? — завершил мысль майор. — Это вероятно.

— И у него, вероятно, были весомые причины, чтобы поселиться с единственным компаньоном в самом глухом месте земного шара, там, где никто их не знает.

— Так делают преступники, — заметил майор.

— И люди, достаточно смелые, чтобы не приносить своё счастье в жертву общественным приличиям, — парировал Паганель.

— Вы забыли упомянуть, что еще желательно иметь батюшку банкира, — сухо добавил майор.

— Достаточно найти достаточно большой золотой самородок. Я вам рассказывал про рудники горы Александр? Богатство лежит прямо у нас под ногами.

Остаток дня Паганель не вовлекался в общий разговор, внимательно глядя себе под ноги.

**Самый нежный отец**

Белобрысая макушка Роберта показалась из зарослей, и он взволнованно сказал:

— Там... динозавр!

— Ммм, в самом деле? — встрепенулся Паганель. — Давайте-ка посмотрим. Существуют теории, согласно которым динозавры вполне могли дожить до наших дней...

Майор и Мюльреди молча приготовили ружья.

Паганель был бы, несомненно, счастлив, узнай он, что полтора века спустя ученые докажут, что птицы являются не только эволюционными потомками, но и буквально динозаврами, и что выводы эти будут сделаны на основании строения черепов этих видов.

В кустах бродило, подбирая с земли еду, существо, похожее на бескрылую птицу ростом с человека. Тело ее было покрыто длинной черной блестящей шерстью, на голове она носила огромный гребень, которому бы позавидовал любой индюк. Головка птицы была насыщенного цвета индиго, а шея — ярко-оранжевая. Но самое замечательное было — глаза, янтарные, миндалевидные и очень злые. Птица с ненавистью уставилась на спутников и стала наклонять голову влево и вправо, рассматривая их.

— Уходим! — скомандовал Паганель. — Не делайте резких движений и уходите подальше.

— Не надо! У нее птенец! — остановила Элен Мюльреди, поднявшего было ружье.

Действительно рядом ходил желтенький с черными продольными полосками цыпленок, размером он был с доброго рождественского гуся, а взгляд имел такой же злобный, как взрослая особь.

— Это... страус? — с сомнением спросил Гленарван.

— Это казуар, — ответил Паганель. — Свирепая и опасная птица. Казуар может убить человека одним ударом лапы. Более того, он делает это с завидной регулярностью. На одном из трех мощных пальцев у него кинжалообразный коготь, который может достигать в длину десяти дюймов. Он убивает ударом в сердце.

— А мать, защищающая детеныша, наверное, опаснее медведицы? — спросил майор.

— У казуаров птенцов высиживает и воспитывает отец, — ответили Паганель. — А взрослеют они долго, около года. Как важны пример и влияние отца на воспитание юной неокрепшей души! Великий Вольтер говорил, что один отец значит больше, чем сто учителей.

Все согласно закивали. Редкая викторианская мать воспитывала детей самостоятельно; задачей женщины было дать жизнь и произвести на свет наследников и рабочие руки. А воспитанием и уходом занимались нянюшки, гувернеры, старшие дети или старики. Но отцовский долг был велик — дать морально-нравственный пример, поэтому фигура отца в глазах викторианцев была отчасти важнее фигуры матери.

— Аббат Прево, — продолжал Паганель, — в одном из своих сочинений писал: «Сердце отца является шедевром природы». О, как он был прав! 

Две пары злобных желтых глаз с ненавистью глядели вслед маленькому отряду.

* Посмотреть на казуаров и казуарят можно тут: https://nat-geo.ru/nature/kazuary/

**В свете биолюминесцентных грибов**

Мало-помалу все уснули тяжелым сном. Небо заволокло большими, густыми тучами, делалось все темней и темней. Воздух был неподвижен. Ночную тишину лишь изредка нарушали заунывные крики морпука, похожие на печальное кукование европейской кукушки.

Справляя естественную нужду в кустах какой-то экзотической дряни, майор досадливо ощупал старый геморроидальный узел, который так не вовремя воспалился (не нужно было так усердствовать, пытаясь вытянуть фургон из жидкой глины) и вызывал ощущения одновременно болезненные и едва ли не сладострастные. Он представил, как этого чувствительного места касалось бы что-то, совершенно непохожее на собственные пальцы с заскорузлой кожей, — что-то нежное и скользкое. Как язык. Мысль о таком странном, диком, но изысканном наслаждении неприятно поразила, но события последующих дней заставили его забыть об этом. 

Около одиннадцати часов вечера, после недолгого, нездорового сна, тяжелого и утомительного, майор проснулся. Он с удивлением заметил какой-то неясный свет, мерцавший среди деревьев. Мак-Наббс принял бы его за распространившийся по земле пожар, но огонь не бывает зеленовато-желтый. Он встал и направился к лесу. Велико же было его удивление, когда он увидел, что источником зарева была фосфоресценция огромного поля грибов.

Майор, не будучи эгоистом, разбудил Паганеля, чтобы и ученый полюбовался этим явлением.

— О, биолюминесценция! Я читал о подобных грибах Средиземноморья, но сомневаюсь, что они настолько ярки, что при их свете можно читать. Волшебно! Присядем тут, полюбуемся? Я не мог даже мечтать о такой удаче, как светящиеся грибы. А вы? — и Паганель мечтательно вздохнул и уселся прямо на голую землю.

— Я мечтаю о кровати, о чистых простынях, вы знаете, о чем я мечтаю, — ответил майор, доставая сигару. 

Паганель невесело усмехнулся, поджимая губы и кивая всем своим длинным корпусом 

— Oui, mon cher. Гостиница... Да. 

— Разве в этом конце географии на нашем пути нет поселений, где мы могли бы иногда останавливаться, не слишком при этом отклоняясь? — спросил майор.

— Есть, дорогой мой, увы, есть.

— Почему же вы не сказали об этом Эдуарду?

— А вы почему храните свои подозрения при себе?

— Не хочу пугать Элен и Мэри, — ответил майор. — Не хватало им еще узнать про каторжников.

— А я не хочу случайно съесть что-нибудь не то, как мой бедный конь, — заявил Паганель и бросил взгляд на Мак-Наббса. В зеленоватом свете грибов лица выглядели зловеще. — Да не смотрите же вы на меня так тяжело и тоскливо!

Майор отвернулся.

— Как же нам тогда выпутаться отсюда, Жак? — тихо спросил он.

— Не знаю. Но если вас это успокоит, я хорошо импровизирую в экстренных ситуациях.

— Нисколько не успокоит, любезный Паганель, ни капельки.

Паганель только грустно усмехнулся. Майор прекрасно видел площадку, на которой стоял лагерь, сам оставаясь в тени. Он привалился спиной к дереву, укрывшись от зловещего света грибов, Паганель положил голову ему на колени. Майор не шевелился, ему было тепло, призрачная зеленоватая рука Паганеля как будто неосознанно поглаживала лежащую на его груди руку Мак-Наббса. 

— Куда делась ваша рассеянность? — спросил майор. — С тех пор, как вы ступили на Австралийскую землю, вы ни разу даже не споткнулись. Или под воздействием местного климата вы все-таки стали совершенны?

— О, вы забыли про бумеранг? — обрадовался Паганель. — Я ошибаюсь, когда нервничаю, — признался он. — Чем больше нервничаю, тем ужаснее ошибка. 

— Вы знаете, что вокруг нас рыщут беглые каторжники, и вы более спокойны, чем когда плыли на яхте в окружении друзей и случайно перепутали португальский с испанским? — удивился майор.

— Каторжники меня беспокоят, и сильно. Так что ждите, вероятно, я допущу крупный промах. А тогда... Во-первых, я был в ужасе, что ошибся кораблем. Думал, что сошел с ума.

— Неужели?

— Но я к тому времени не спал трое суток, — объяснил Паганель.

— Опасались за свою безопасность?

— Не то чтобы сильно... Просто все так быстро произошло, я даже не успел толком собрать багаж.

— А во-вторых? — спросил майор.

— А во-вторых, я чувствовал ваше недоверие, и мне было досадно. Я хотел вашего расположения, но не понимал этого. А когда понял, все стало еще хуже.

— Да уж, — кивнул Мак-Наббс, припоминая их перепалки в Аргентине.

Мак-Наббс вернулся в лагерь и остался дежурить, дожидаясь пробуждения своих спутников и обдумывая варианты действий. Стараясь не задремать, майор мечтал о гостинице и постели под крышей. Желательно без насекомых и с чистым бельём. Его мысленному взгляду представился спящий на такой постели Паганель. Майор решительно сдернул с него воображаемую простынь. Паганель спал на боку, свернувшись калачиком. Ещё он любил спать на животе, вытянув одну ногу и согнув в колене другую. И на спине, забросив одну руку за голову. Мак-Наббс перевернул его и так и эдак, представив все, абсолютно все, что мог представить, — выглядело великолепно. Затем, внимая своему человеколюбию и факту, что ночами воздух бывает свеж, он снова набросил на ученого простынь, некоторое время мысленно любовался очертаниями его тела под ней, а затем усовершенствовал воображаемую гостиницу толстыми стенами и улегся рядом с призрачным Паганелем, положив голову ему на плечо. Низкий храп представлять не пришлось. 

Майор намеревался выиграть эту войну. Человек может отдать жизнь, причем отдать охотно, либо за принципы, либо за другого человека. Мак-Наббс был бы рад умереть за Шотландию, особенно в молодости. Однако его родине эта жертва не требовалась, и те войны, в которых он участвовал, были совсем не похожи на восстание якобитов. Сейчас он спокойно признался себе, что готов умереть за близких. Будь он помоложе и понаивнее, это могло бы стать его сладкой мечтой — как он спасает Паганеля ценой собственной жизни. Мак-Наббс вспомнил себя шестнадцатилетнего и мечты, какие тогда роились в его пустой голове, — и мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник: «Молодец! Не каждому выпадает счастье умереть меньшим дураком, чем жил».

**Иден**

В Идене Гленарван, Джон Манглс и Паганель, выпрыгнув из почтовой кареты, побежали на таможню. Остальные отправились в гостиницу «Виктория». Элен была ужасно бледна, а на лестнице и вовсе лишилась чувств. 

— Что с ней? — спросил майор у Мэри.

— Наверное, лучше послать за доктором, — пролепетала Мэри. — Это уже второй день.

— Что? — допытывался майор, внося Элен в комнату и устраивая на кровати.

— Может быть, вы ее осмотрите? — неуверенно спросила Мэри.

— Я?

Элен лихорадило. Олбинет кинулся мочить полотенца, чтобы приложить их к голове больной. Майор — ослабить корсет. И тут он заметил: многочисленные юбки были в алых и бурых пятнах. 

— Где рана? — спросил он и крикнул Олбинету, — Врача, немедленно! — на упавший кувшин и разлитую воду никто не обратил внимания.

— Понимаете, — пробормотала Мэри, — у нее кровь там.

— Где? 

— Ну... там! — с отчаянием воскликнула Мэри.

— Но ведь так бывает? 

— Но не так сильно. Это очень странно.

Майор нагнулся к больной.

— Элен, Элен, вы понимаете меня?

Она кивнула.

— Это не обычное кровотечение, ведь так?

— Нет, — с трудом покачала головой она. — Последнее было в Магеллановом проливе. Так больно...

— Я сейчас найду лауданум, но надеюсь, в этом захолустье найдется доктор, — сказал майор. — Мисс Мэри, придется вам на время стать сестрой милосердия и сиделкой, — Мэри испуганно кивнула. — Я ничем не могу помочь, будем надеяться, что леди Гленарван молодая и крепкая женщина и скоро поправится.

Это был последний лауданум майора. Он попрекнул себя тем, что пытался бороться им с бессонницей после того, как «Дункан» покинул Аргентину. Получив от владельца гостиницы неутешительные ответы, Мак-Наббс отправился искать аптекаря. А когда вернулся в гостиницу, на узкой лестнице он не сумел разминуться с грузным человеком с бакенбардами и увесистым саквояжем.

— Это вы муж заболевшей? — спросил он майора.

— Что случилось?

— Я доктор Блад... — начал было толстяк.

— Что случилось? 

— Полагаю, она носила ребенка, — спокойно ответил доктор. — Ну-ну, она поправится, все будет хорошо. Нарожаете еще детишек, — и он ободряюще потрепал остолбеневшего майора по плечу. 

Внизу доктор столкнулся с вернувшимися Паганелем и Гленарваном.

— Эдуард, это доктор Блад, — устало сказал майор. — Он тебе расскажет. Пойдемте отсюда, Паганель.

— Но что случилось? — встревожился Паганель.

— Простите, мой ученый друг, но после того, как вы случайно выболтали про каторжников дамам, я не доверю вам чужой секрет, — резко сказал майор, доставая негнущимися пальцами сигару и спички.

**В плену у каннибалов**

Майор, глядя на Гленарвана, испытывал странную смесь гордости и растерянности. Эдуард изменился с тех пор, как они встретились в Малькольм-Касле семь лет назад. Но не безрассудна ли его отвага? Не смелость ли это ради смелости? Наверняка те, чьи полусгнившие головы украшают маорийское селение, тоже были смелы и благородны. Наверняка среди них были англичане. 

— On ne faut pas perdre espoir!* — вполголоса воскликнул Паганель, проследив направление взгляда майора. Теперь между собой говорили по-французски, потому что туземцы знали некоторые английские слова.

— On ne peux pas perdre le bon sens aussi**, — возразил майор.

Когда Элен передала Эдуарду револьвер, чтобы в должное время прекратить их с Мэри страдания, майор только вздохнул. Не было никакого сомнения, что невозможно узнать минуту, необходимую для этого последнего шага, а на душу Эдуарда ляжет еще один камень. Но случилось даже хуже, чем майор мог предполагал: защищая жену, Эдуард убил вождя.

Майор не мог винить Эдуарда в том, что тот не смог убить любимую жену, пусть даже чтобы спасти ее от более страшной участи. Тем более в миг, когда она звала его на помощь. 

На пленников накинулась толпа. Затрещала ткань, завизжала Мэри, кто-то вцепился майору в волосы и изрядно их проредил.

— Табу! Табу! — крикнул Кай-Куму, и толпа отступила. 

Пленников теснили к хижине. Майор оглянулся раз, второй. Он видел, что Роберта и Паганеля среди них нет, но продолжал искать их глазами. Неужели затоптали? Неужели насмерть? Он снова всех пересчитал. Трое, еще трое. Всё. Его словно обложило ватным одеялом, он не чувствовал земли под ногами, даже звуки доносились как будто издалека. Две минуты без Паганеля — дикари сейчас приведут его и Роберта. Четверть часа — ещё есть надежда. Два часа — не может быть, этого просто не может быть. Еще прошлой ночью майор дремал на его ставшем совсем костлявым плече, пользуясь значительной разницей в росте. Еще вчера чувствовал в темноте как будто случайное прикосновение его дыхания ко лбу. «Мерзнете?» — спросил его шепотом майор. «Как будто за шиворот льют ледяную воду», — ответил Паганель и вздохнул: «Мне кажется, это дыхание смерти».

— Бедняжка Роберт! Мужественный Паганель! — тихо сетовала Элен. 

Мэри была в отчаянии и твердила без конца имя брата, Джон Манглс не мог ее утешить.

— Бедная миссис Олбинет, — вздыхал Олбинет. — Бедная моя Джейн.

Интересно, отправлял ли Паганель телеграммы из Патагонии и Австралии? Ведь может статься, что никто никогда не узнает, что Жак Паганель бесследно сгинул вовсе не в Индии, а в Новой Зеландии. Его записи погибли, часть — при кораблекрушении «Макари», часть — с самим географом. И не останется того, кто сохранил бы память о его последних месяцах. Даже тела не останется; с ним дикари, должно быть, уже расправились по своему обычаю. Майора пробрала дрожь. Быть съеденным людоедами — надо было признать, что такая экзотическая кончина очень подходила неугомонной натуре Паганеля. 

Измученные пленники не спали. Майор с отстраненным удивлением отметил, что боль потери оказалась самым сильным чувством, какое ему довелось когда-либо испытывать. Внутри него что-то нестерпимо болело. «Вот так и почувствуешь, что у тебя была душа», — думал он. Его примиряло с этой болью только понимание, что скоро она кончится вместе с его жизнью. Он ждал. И воображал, с каким удовольствием, с какой яростью сломает шеи парочке дикарей перед смертью. Что он еще мог? Три дня отчаявшиеся пленники просидели в смрадной хижине в ожидании похорон Кара-Тете и собственной казни. Хорошо, что для Роберта и Паганеля все уже закончилось. Майор даже малодушно им завидовал. 

Родственницы убитого вождя под бой барабанов выли и раздирали себе ногтями лица. Зрелище было неприятным: привычно видеть в моменты скорби слезы, а не кровь. «Паганель бы заинтересовался этим культурным различием, — подумал майор, — Да и мне, может, было бы легче, если бы я мог отрезать себе, к примеру, ухо. Может, даже перестал бы мысленно разговаривать с вами, мой друг. Согласны?» Если бы он тогда стоял к Паганелю ближе! Если бы мог прикрыть его собой! «Почему вы, а не я? Это несправедливо, Жак. Зачем вы так со мной? Ведь я вас...» И мысль его останавливалась, потому что даже душевная боль имеет тот предел, более которого человек не сможет вытерпеть.

* Нельзя терять надежду!

** Нельзя терять и здравый смысл.

**Гробница Кара-Тете**

Майор Мак-Наббс не был последователем ни Лейбница, ни Шопенгауэра, следовательно, у нас нет основания назвать его ни оптимистом, ни пессимистом. Но интересуйся он хоть немного философией, он бы с удивлением узнал, что мыслит оптимистично так же, как говорит прозой господин Журден*. Именно поэтому Мак-Наббсу потребовалось три дня, чтобы поверить в смерть Паганеля, и одно мгновение — чтобы совершенно увериться в обратном.

В хижине, служившей гробницей убитому вождю, сидел его Паганель, оплаканный и незабвенный. И совершенно точно живой, хотя возможно, не вполне здоровый. На этот раз словоохотливый ученый был очень скуп на слова. Он, такой любитель рассказывать, отвечал теперь друзьям о своих приключениях неясно и уклончиво.

«Подменили моего Паганеля», — подумал Мак-Наббс.

В самом деле, в почтенном ученом произошла какая-то перемена: он усердно кутался в свою огромную туземную шаль из формиума и словно избегал любопытных взглядов. 

Что бы ни произошло с Паганелем, не было никакого сомнения, что случившееся было ужасно, если поразило его настолько, что он неизвестно сколько времени просидел на горе, даже не пытаясь спасти своих друзей. Именно поэтому Мак-Наббс решительно поддержал идею Паганеля об искусственном извержении вулкана, предварительно прослушав лекцию о пирокластических потоках, гейзерах, вулканических бомбах, кислотных дождях, Содоме, Гоморре, Помпеях и Геркулануме. Не забыл Паганель и упомянуть об извержении Фуджин-дейк в 1792 году, за которым последовал ужасный оползень, а за ним — смертоносное цунами. Извержение вулкана Тамбора в 1815 году стало причиной девятиметрового цунами и гибели трех царств современной Батавии. А во время извержения Этны на Сицилии в 1669 году лавовый поток перетекал через каменную городскую стену. Паганель заключил свой рассказ тем, что главное — чтобы жерло их искусственного вулкана было на том же склоне, что и деревни маорийцев: тогда все, что исторгнет из себя гора, пойдет во вред туземцам, а не беглецам. Однако же стоило делать жерло ниже гробницы, потому что ее уничтожение снимет табу.

— Решено, — заявил Мак-Наббс. — Паганель, вы настоящий гений. Я человек неувлекающийся, но тут и я ручаюсь за успех. 

Это было веселье висельника, но все были согласны с тем, что лучше погибнуть в жерле вулкана, чем на костре людоеда. 

— Тупицы! — сказал майор, видя, что туземцы отходят от плюющейся пеплом и газом горы.

— Кретины! — поддержал Паганель.

— Отребье человеческого рода! — крикнул майор.

— Величайшие идиоты Тихоокеанского региона! 

— Жалкие выблядки обезьяны и попугая!

— Невежественные ослы! — нашелся Паганель, рассмеялся и повернулся к деревне туземцев спиной. — Пусть поцелуют меня в уста, которым я не говорю по-французски**.

Друзья смотрели на них, вытаращив глаза; Мэри (истинная дочь моряка!) даже не покраснела, а Роберт пытался запомнить особенно удачные выражения.

— Это от нервов, понимаю, — кивнул сам себе Гленарван. 

Маори отступили, испугавшись гнева бога и извержения вулкана. Такого облегчения путешественники не испытывали со дня пленения. Почти все они были обожжены кипятком и газом их импровизированного «вулкана», на них щедро сыпались пепел и мелкие кусочки пемзы, и от этого они были черны, как лондонские трубочисты. Но они были по-прежнему живы и потому почти счастливы.

— Помните, друзья, майор в Патагонии сказал нам, что самообладание — это эволюционное приспособление, которое способствует выживанию? — спросил Паганель. — Я подумал, что мне тоже стоит поучиться этому, и преуспел. В плену я потерял цивилизованный вид, но сохранил карту Новой Зеландии. Мы спасемся. Я знаю, куда нам идти.

* см. комедию Мольера «Мещанин во дворянстве».

** см. фильм «Легенда о Тиле».

**К восточному берегу**

Три месяца скитаний по Австралии и Новой Зеландии не прошли для путешественников даром. Как худы, как загорелы они были в сравнении с матросами «Дункана»! Не было такого места на их телах, которое не было бы поранено, оцарапано, обожжено или натерто. Лохмотья, в которые превратилась их одежда, уже совсем не защищали от холода и едва могли прикрывать наготу. Почти не стоя на ногах от усталости и облегчения, они со слезами счастья обнимали друг друга и матросов. Они выжили, но все ли из них до конца оправятся от ужасов, перенесенных в путешествии? Майор продолжал терзаться страшными опасениями: странная скрытность и стыдливость Паганеля, появившиеся после новозеландского плена, пугали его гораздо больше телесных повреждений. Как лечатся телесные раны, майор представлял, но что делать с душевными? Паганель был не в себе, его апатия последних дней сменилась лихорадочным возбуждением, в котором он не смог объяснить свою ошибку, допущенную при диктовке письма:

— Что поделаешь, дорогой Гленарван! Я безумец, я сумасшедший, я неисправимое существо. И, видно, таким я умру.

— Если только с вас раньше не сдерут кожу, — заметил майор.

— Сдерут? — гневно воскликнул географ. — Это что, намек?

— Какой намек, Паганель? — спросил спокойно Мак-Наббс, внутренне холодея от мысли, что ясный рассудок Паганеля, не вынеся испытаний, помутился.

Прошло несколько томительных дней запирательства Айртона и мрачного уныния Паганеля, который отказывался покидать свою каюту и неохотно принимал пищу. Но в день, когда Айртон нарушил молчание и рассказал свою историю, Паганель немного встрепенулся и даже представил третье толкование письма капитана Гранта, согласно которому капитан и его спутники погибли там, где чудом спасся отряд Гленарвана, — в Новой Зеландии. Новость была удручающая, но майор воспользовался небольшим оживлением Паганеля, чтобы попробовать поговорить с ним начистоту без свидетелей:

— Mon tresor, будьте добры, объясните мне, каким образом и на кой черт на самом деле вы услали «Дункан» к восточному берегу Новой Зеландии? — допытывался майор.

— Вы мне не поверили?

— Думаю, вы хитрите, дорогой Паганель. Признайтесь, ну хоть немного схитрили?

— Признаюсь, мой проницательный майор, схитрил! — усмехнулся Паганель. — Когда я писал письмо, мне на глаза попалась передовица «Австралийской и Новозеландской газеты». Опасность того, что каторжники перехватят письмо казалась мне такой большой, что я относился к ней не как к гипотетическому, а как решенному будущему. Несмотря на наши собственные бедствия, я не мог позволить, чтобы «Дункан» стал добычей пиратов, — тут майор понимающе кивнул. Когда собственная гибель очевидна, пытаешься спасти хоть кого-нибудь еще. — И я решил действовать исходя из самых неблагоприятных обстоятельств...

— Ну хоть чему-то я вас научил за месяцы нашего знакомства! — воскликнул майор. — Даже жаль, мне будет не хватать вашего азарта увидеть степной пожар. Впрочем, вулкан был позже. Простите, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

— Слушайте, самонадеянный майор! Мне пришла в голову счастливая мысль отправить «Дункан» к берегам Новой Зеландии. Но к сожалению, лорд Гленарван все зудел у меня над ухом «к восточному побережью Австралии, к восточному побережью Австралии», и я вместо того, чтобы написать «западное побережье Новой Зеландии», где имеются порты, Окленд и Нью-Плимут, все смешал и написал «восточное побережье Новой Зеландии».

Майор моргнул, испытывая нестерпимое желание продемонстрировать свое удивление, проглотив сигару.

— Паганель, вы издеваетесь? Наши друзья готовы поверить, что ваша феноменальная рассеянность — один из законов природы. Я готов верить, что каждый приступ рассеянности, не связанный с движением рук и ног, имеет под собой хитрый план и двойное толкование. И что же?! Вы переплюнули нас всех! Паганель, вы чертов гений, я обожаю вас, богом клянусь!

Он хотел было обнять Паганеля, но тот вывернулся и проворно отошел. Не успел майор обрадоваться привычной словоохотливости Паганеля, как незнакомая ему прежде обида запустила свои когти глубоко в сердце.

**Географ с татуировкой та-моко**

Бессонница была четвертой в списке самых худших вещей, случавшихся с майором Мак-Наббсом. В этот раз он потерял сон от беспокойства. «Дункан» шел в экваториальных водах, а Паганель кутался в теплый шарф. Сперва майор думал, что Паганель переменился лично к нему, — но потом понял, что это что-то иное: Паганель опаздывал к завтраку, ложился спать, не поужинав, и совсем не выходил на палубу. Уже не только Эдуард, но и Роберт намекали, что пора выяснить, в чем дело. Мак-Наббс же считал подобное вмешательство в дела джентльмена неприличным; и, как ни скверно ему было, с расспросами к Паганелю приставать не собирался.

После полудня, когда жара была особенно несносна, Паганель поскребся в его дверь. Пот стекал по его лицу, и взгляд был не по-хорошему мутный.

— Нужны нож, бинты и какой-нибудь компресс, — заявил он с порога.

Пока майор готовил требуемое, Паганель разматывал кашне и выпутывался из рукавов.

— Помните мальчика Толине? — вдруг спросил он. — Мне было невыносимо видеть туземца в сюртуке. Я хотел видеть их в татуировках, дикими. Я расплачиваюсь за свое высокомерие.

— При чем здесь австралийский мальчик? Паганель? Вы бредите?

— Как же стыдно, — продолжал Паганель, расстегивая рубашку. — Такое бесчестье. Теперь я сам не отличаюсь от дикаря.

Майор ахнул, хотя и ожидал чего-то подобного. На груди Паганеля была вытатуирована геральдическая птица киви с распростертыми крыльями, клевавшая его сердце. На плечах располагался орнамент из спиралей и треугольников, похожий на церемониальные маски маори. Рисунки покрывали и живот. Кожа вдоль линий была красная.

— Дальше хуже, — мрачно предупредил Паганель и принялся за брюки.

В Талькауано они едва успели купить новую одежду взамен прежней, превратившейся в лохмотья. Из-за недостатка времени местный портной, как мог, подогнал на путешественников, что у него было. Так Паганель, Мак-Наббс и Гленарван стали обладателями старомодных узких брюк со штрипками, из которых сейчас с трудом выпутывался Паганель. Здесь татуировка выглядела хуже: кожа заметно опухла, а ближе к паху и вовсе нагноилась.

— Это плохо, — сказал майор. — Придется вскрывать.

— Я сам пытался, но перочинным ножом неудобно. — Майор нахмурился и начал рвать бинты на более узкие полоски. — Никто не должен узнать, — твердо сказал Паганель.

— Даю вам слово, — пообещал майор.

Татуировка моко была шрамированием с добавлением пигмента, для ее нанесения маори использовали не иглы, как другие народы, а специальные зубила. Майору пришлось вскрывать едва зажившие шрамы, удалять гной из ран и накладывать повязки. Рисунок, конечно, будет испорчен, а он — майор не мог этого не признать — был очень тонкой работой. Такая татуировка с искусной геральдикой, повторяющая контуры мышц и суставов, — прерогатива вождей, воинов, шаманов, но никак не рабов. Его Паганель сильно понравился тому, у кого был «в гостях». Возможно, его приняли за мифического героя или бога и так оказали ему честь. Честь, которая чуть не стоила ему жизни и которая сделает его парией в цивилизованном обществе, если его тайна откроется.

**Окончание путешествия**

Майор достал сигару и оглядел окрестность. Едва рассвело, на палубе было пусто. Совершенно невозмутимый Паганель в шотландском килте возник из утренней дымки и достал спичечный коробок. Он ловко прикрыл ладонью огонь от ветра, позволяя Мак-Наббсу как следует раскрутить сигару. Взгляд его был нежный и немного расфокусированный. Вдруг он дернулся, резко выбросил догоревшую спичку и подул на обожженную ладонь. Мак-Наббс удостоверился, что их никто не видит, взял Паганеля за руку и прижался губами к покрасневшему горячему месту. 

— Что вы делаете? — в голосе Паганеля был и восторг, и ужас. На палубе показалась тень матроса. 

— Si je vous aime*. Просто невыносимо, — равнодушно проговорил майор в сторону моря и выпустил облако дыма. — Даже страшно. 

— Мне тоже.

Сигара была забыта; майор, ловко скрывшись за канатной бухтой, не отказал себе в удовольствии, сбив воротник Паганеля, прижаться губами к теплой шее. А когда Паганель наклонялся к нему и приподнимал пальцами его подбородок для поцелуя, — майор чувствовал странную, до дрожи в челюсти, робость и безволие.

— Я бы хотел никогда не выпускать вас из своих объятий, — признался майор.

— Боитесь, что я немедленно и нелепо погибну?

— Нет, мой дорогой. Просто стоит вам отступить только на шаг, и мне уже вас не хватает. 

Майор думал, что еще месяц — и «Дункан» бросит якорь в заливе реки Клайд, и они с Паганелем расстанутся, жизнь разведет их. В понятном и дорогом майору мире, где главное — следить, чтобы слуги не воровали, а родственники не ссорились, — в этом мире не было места этой безумной и даже преступной страсти. Подумать только, какими романтическими категориями стал он мыслить — «преступная страсть»! Чувство майора было спокойным, оно заняло его сердце так, как будто всегда там было. Не оно было преступлением — а только их действия. Чувство майор сохранит, а Паганеля отпустит. 

* Как я вас люблю!

**В Глазго**

Сойдя с «Дункана» на шотландскую землю, Паганель изъявил желание отправить несколько писем и телеграмм. Майор, у которого тоже оказались дела в Глазго, составил своему ученому другу компанию. Освободились достаточно поздно, поэтому решили поужинать и заночевать в городе и ехать в Малькольм-Касл на утро.

Майор не мог бы потом вспомнить, как прошла эта ночь. Перед глазами стоял блаженный туман, и от осознания, что это снова происходит — сейчас, с ними обоими, мутилось в голове. 

— А вы разденетесь? — спросил Паганель, мягко отстраняя его руки.

— Я предпочел бы дарить ласку, а не принимать ее, — сказал майор. — Позвольте мне остаться пока так.

— Я не хотел бы вам показываться... Таким, — напомнил Паганель.

— Я не буду смотреть, — пообещал майор. — Я потушу все свечи. Вот я уже не вижу. Можно мне вас обнять?

Несколькими минутами позже прикосновение — кожа к коже — груди другого человека ошеломило Мак-Наббса и оказалось откровением, к которому он едва ли был готов. 

Он вспомнил напряженный, нервно дрожащий живот Паганеля. Мак-Наббс хотел его успокоить и приласкать, он крепко обнимал Паганеля за талию, целуя твердый, покрытый спиралями свежих шрамов живот с редкими волосами вокруг пупка и ниже. Потом оказалось, что в ладонь майора точно, как патрон в патронташ, ложится ягодица. Мак-Наббс задумчиво касался носом и губами его кожи, наблюдая, насколько позволял лунный свет, за удивлением, смущением и нетерпением Паганеля. 

И утром ничто не рассеялось, как дым из трубы «Дункана». В комнате пахло их недавней близостью. Потом, одеколоном, чистыми простынями, счастьем, солнцем. И Мак-Наббс, в полудреме ощутив под ладонью неровности татуировок, осознал, что в его постеле храпит обнаженный Паганель с его непростой судьбой, взбалмошным непримиримым характером и мальчишеской улыбкой. Обожаемый, драгоценный. Люди этого времени обычно спали в рубашках, и даже супруги могли никогда не видеть друг друга без одежды; поэтому майор разглядывал голое плечо Паганеля особенно внимательно, силясь поймать и назвать то, что он чувствовал. Это была счастливейшая минута жизни Мак-Наббса, и он хотел растянуть ее. Любовался в полумраке очертаниями тела под одеялом; размышлял, что он не такой, как Эдуард и Джон, и не смог бы полюбить человека молодого, не знающего о себе самом, кто он есть. Паганель своим своенравием, своим огнем заставлял майора отзываться, негодовать, чувствовать, любить — жить. 

Вот и сейчас кое-что весьма конкретное отозвалось в майоре от прикосновений к покрытому шрамами телу, и он провёл ладонью к той части, которая осталась без рисунка.

— Поймали соловья, мой милый?* — улыбнулся, просыпаясь, Паганель.

Однако майор вовсе не был безмятежен. Обязанность вернуться к прежней жизни ложилась на него, как могильная плита. Он не просто не мог теперь называться джентльменом. Он был преступником. Он совершал преступление прямо сейчас, нежась в постели прекрасным майским утром. 

Необходимо было отказаться от Паганеля прямо сейчас. Вчера, месяц назад. Услать его на родину, не привозить в замок. Майор медлил, и плита становилась все тяжелее.

*См. новеллу Боккаччо «Соловей».

**Уж и лягушка**

Дом наполнился радостной предсвадебной суетой, от которой некуда было деться, кроме охоты. Гленарван смеялся, что Мак-Наббс перестрелял всех куропаток в округе. Но майору нравилось мерзнуть и мокнуть, ища в вересковых пустошах утраченный душевный покой, а возвращаясь — первым делом натыкаться на Паганеля, который жаловался на скуку и пенял Мак-Наббсу, что тот бросил его на растерзание очередным соседям, друзьям или родственникам, жаждущим познакомиться со знаменитым ученым.

Близящаяся свадьба Джона и Мэри постепенно вытесняла другие темы разговоров, и Грант с Паганелем наконец переставали быть в центре всеобщего внимания. После обеда курили в кабинете, когда Эдуард подразнил Джона, спросив, не жаль ли ему расставаться с холостой жизнью.

— Я счастлив, что расстаюсь с ней, — ответил Джон. — Мэри, она... Я впервые почувствовал себя на своем месте.

— Моя любовь к Элен была похожа на возвращение домой, — кивнул Гленарван.

— Тогда моя — это обретение дома, — сказал Джон. — А вы, господин Паганель? Что вы скажете? У вас на все есть свое мнение...

Паганель немного нервным движением отставил бокал с бренди, одернул полы пиджака и начал:

— Знаете, в детстве я любил гулять вдоль ручья, где жило много лягушек... И однажды... это было солнечное утро жаркого дня в самом начале лета, словом, представьте себе самое прекрасное утро, какое только можете. На песке у ручья я заметил маленькую лягушку, за ней охотился уж, тоже маленький, толщиной, наверное, с мой палец. Уж схватил лягушку зубами за самый краешек задней лапки. Я думал, она сейчас пнет его другой лапой и поскачет дальше. Я ждал этого момента, а потом, когда я понял, что этого не произойдет, застыл в ужасе, но не мог перестать смотреть. Уж легко заглотил задние лапы лягушонка, потом челюсть его раздвинулась, и он стал заглатывать туловище. Лягушка перебирала передними лапками по песку. Причем внутри змеи поначалу казавшийся огромным комок быстро таял. В какой-то момент в открытой пасти змеи прямо под глазами оказались глаза ее жертвы. Еще живые.

— Господи, Паганель! — воскликнул Эдуард.

Мак-Наббс поставил свой бокал на каминную полку и, отвернувшись, смотрел в огонь.

— Когда мне довелось полюбить, — продолжил Паганель, — я вспомнил это жуткое утро. Ничто не предвещает беды. Кажется, что чувство поверхностно и наваждение сбросить легко. А потом оно медленно и неотвратимо переваривает тебя, еще живого, изменяет навсегда. И ты ничего не можешь сделать. 

— Какое у вас трагическое восприятие мира, — тихо сказал Джон. — Мне жаль, что с вами случилось такое.

— А мне нет, — серьезно ответил Паганель. — Опыт духовно обогащает нас.

— А вы, Мак-Наббс? — спросил Эдуард. — Вам наверняка есть, что добавить?

Майор обернулся к присутствующим. От близости огня и выпитого в его глазах блестели искры.

— Боюсь, мои сравнения будут циничными и неуместными, — глухо сказал он.

— И все-таки? — настаивал Паганель.

Майор вздохнул.

— Под Балаклавой рядом со мной взорвалась граната. Я ее видел, но почему-то не скрылся, стоял, как дурак, и смотрел, как будто не знал, что это и чем грозит. И вот лежу я, смотрю в синее небо и совершенно не чувствую своего тела, как будто лечу между облаками. И такой, знаете, звон мелодичный в голове. И как будто не со мной все это. А потом понял, что все-таки со мной и что дело плохо, шарахнуло чуть не до смерти. Но осознание приходит поздно. Вот и в любви так же, — заключил он.

— Да-а... — озадаченно протянул Эдуард. — Полагаю, Джон, можно считать, что нам с тобой повезло.

Паганель и майор обменялись взглядами и усмехнулись, одинаково приподнимая один уголок рта и морща нос.

**Рыцари и замки**

Перед сном Паганель выходил в раскинувшийся над озером сад, глубоко вдыхал влажный воздух и безошибочно определял, где именно сегодня майор выкуривает свою вечернюю сигару.

— Сегодня наконец безоблачно, и вы увидите свой метеоритный дождь, — сказал майор, не оборачиваясь.

— Как вы узнали, что это я? — улыбнулся Паганель.

Майор в ответ снисходительно фыркнул:

— Вы так топаете, что невозможно не узнать.

Они смотрели, как погасли последние всполохи заката в малиновых тучах на горизонте и на темно-синем безлунном небе стали появляться черточки метеоритов. 

— Будете загадывать желание? — поддразнил майор.

— Помните, тогда в Австралии? В доме Патерсонов? — спросил Паганель.

— Да. А что?

— В детстве я читал вздорные романы и мечтал, чтобы у меня был друг-рыцарь и чтобы у нас был настоящий замок, — признался Паганель.

— Занятно. Но мой дом не похож на замок, и я не смог спасти вас от дракона, — возразил майор.

— Это пустяки, — ответил Паганель. — Самое главное в рыцаре — любящее сердце.

Паганель никогда не спал на такой мягкой перине, как в доме Патерсонов. Майор во сне положил на него свою тяжелую руку, и его дыхание шевелило волосы на шее Паганеля. Он представлял, что кровать завешена не легким пологом от насекомых, а выцветшим балдахином, защищающим от шотландских сквозняков; что крики неизвестных животных, доносящиеся из сада, — это майские соловьи; что это не единственная их ночь, а одна из долгой череды. 

— Холодно. Пойдем пропустим по стаканчику, пока камин не прогорел, — предложил наконец майор и взял Паганеля под руку. — И уедемте отсюда, пока они все не догадались, уедемте завтра, наступает осень.

Его ладонь была горячей, и Паганель понял, что совсем продрог.

— Как вы узнаёте, что наступает осень? Еще только август.

— По запаху, — ответил майор. — Первым появляется сухой запах листвы.

— Я видел сегодня клен. Внизу совсем зеленый, он желтел кверху, а на самой макушке был ярко-красный. Я вам покажу, это по дороге к озеру.

**Шаровая молния**

Они уехали из Малькольм-Касла до того, как общество, поглощенное свадьбой Джона и Мэри, заметило, что Паганель слышит шаги майора задолго до появления последнего на пороге и как он безошибочно находит Мак-Наббса в дальних уголках сада по запаху сигары. В Гиллан-коттедже им приходилось заново учиться обходиться друг с другом. Как ни было это уединение желанно им, они бесконечно ссорились на пустом месте. 

— Вы всегда так смотрите на меня... — заявил однажды Паганель. — Как будто вам больно.

— Любить всегда больно, Паганель, — сказал майор и понял, что сказал чистую правду. Паганель всегда приносил с собой неожиданную путаницу мыслей и надежд, противоречащих всей жизни майора. «Нет, — вдруг понял он, — не противоречащих».

— Простите, я сказал глупость тогда. Про ранение под Балаклавой. 

Паганель молчал, и майор продолжил:

— Люди не влюбляются, когда не готовы к этому. Если это случилось, значит, я был готов. Значит, это было нужно.

— Кому? — тихо спросил Паганель.

— Мне. Вы очень нужны мне. Вы знали?

— Вы, британцы, ужасные собственники. Тот аборигенский мальчик показал нам, что вы хотели бы, чтобы вам принадлежал весь мир.

— Кажется, мы с вами достаточно знакомы, любезный Паганель, чтобы вы перестали путать англичан и шотландцев, — обиделся майор. 

Да, он хотел бы, чтобы Паганель принадлежал ему. Чтобы препираться с ним до самой смерти. Надо будет посильнее топить камин и прикупить одеяло потеплее: Паганель мерзнет, а майору хотелось, чтобы он спал в его постеле обнаженным. Чтобы не отпускать его из объятий всю ночь. И вообще никогда. Если бы у майора было десять рук, он бы всеми десятью обнимал Паганеля. Он будет поить его кофе и шерри по утрам. И кормить бисквитами. Он несомненно не сможет жить дальше, если Жак Паганель решит оставить его. И тогда Мак-Наббс решился:

— Дорогой Жак, как вы относитесь к фиктивному браку?

— Что? — брови Паганеля поползли вверх, а очки скатились на самый кончик тонкого носа.

— Что? 

Майор объяснил план, придуманный Гленарваном. В конце концов в это время этикет предписывал сорокалетним мужчинам жениться на двадцатисемилетних женщинах. Паганель и Арабелла почти уложились.

— Я думал, что жизнь моя кончена, но появились вы, и оказалось, что она даже не начиналась. Вы же понимаете, что в лучшем мире вы пошли бы под венец со мной, а не с моей кузиной? — уточнил майор.

— Ох, даже так? — удивился Паганель. — Так вот как вы решили меня заполучить?

— Я вас заполучил давно, — самодовольно усмехнулся Мак-Наббс. — А так я хочу вас удержать. Хотя подозреваю, что это желание свидетельствует о той же стадии кретинизма, что и желание удержать шаровую молнию или контролировать извержение вулкана. 

— Объясните, пожалуйста, — попросил Паганель.

— Вы такое же редкое и загадочное явление, — насмешливо фыркнул майор. — На вид неземное и смертельно опасное.

**Эпилог**

— Паганель, вы превращаете мою берлогу в свой парижский кабинет. Из-за вашей корреспонденции теща почтмейстера меня сглазит.

— Она ведьма? Vraiment?

— Oui, mon cher. 

— Я не могу вернуться в Париж, дорогой Мак-Наббс. Я до сих пор не знаю, безопасно ли там для меня. А ваш дом — моя крепость. У англичан есть даже такая поговорка.

— «Мой дом».

— Я и говорю про ваш дом. Кроме того, я смертельно влюбился и хочу прожить остаток своих дней с предметом моей страсти.

— Обещайте, что уедете, как только почувствуете себя в золотой клетке.

— Обещаю. Но уедемте тогда вместе, cher ami. Мир так велик, а мы видели его только на одной параллели из бесконечного множества! Я изучал географию, сидя в кресле, как я был не прав! Будьте же моим спутником в овладении эмпирическим методом. Это будет идеальное свадебное путешествие: дорогая Арабелла отправится в Италию, а мы — в Индию! 

— В Индию, любезный Паганель, не хочу. А вот изучать эмпирическим путем вашу географию — с удовольствием! Вот, например, что это за впадина? — Майор провел пальцем от уха Паганеля, по шее до яремной ямки и обратно. 

— Если вы будете так внимательно изучать эту впадину, придется вам обратить внимание и на новую возвышенность, которая формируется несколько южнее! 

— М-м. Какая интересная наука, эта география. Хорошо, что вы только сейчас полюбили эмпирический метод, мне не придется ревновать. 

Майор Мак-Наббс достаточно занимался какими-то глупостями, и так прошла вся его жизнь. То, что осталось, он полностью отдаст любви. Любви и — изучению географии.


End file.
